The Pain Within
by unworthy love
Summary: AU: Bella has been living with and abusive and alcoholic father, she's with a guy who constantly rapes and abuses her. Is there anyone out there that can save Bella? Will he be the person she's been searching for her whole life? Rated M for content
1. Chapter One

This is the first chapter to "The Pain Within" I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of the characters.**

* * *

_The Pain Within_  
**Chapter One**

"Where the **fuck** were you Bella?" yelled Aiden

"I ... I um, … well I was …" I stuttered

He raised his hand and slapped me, "spit it out you worthless bitch"

I bit my lower lip to contain myself, knowing that I would start crying if I didn't.

"I was at work" I whispered

"**WORK**?!" he fumed

I nodded my head slightly

"Why the **fuck** were you at work Bella? Did I not tell you to _quit_ that stupid job?" he said with disgust

"_Yes_" I said quietly

He advanced towards me, "so why are you still working there?"

"I, I ... needed the money ok" I sighed

Aiden had me trapped in a corner, "why would you need the money?"

"I need to buy some things Aiden" I said carefully

"Like what" he scoffed

"Let's see … I need some new shirts and pants … oh, and female necessities" I said rudely

"Are you trying to be funny Bella?" he places his arms above my shoulders, boxing me in and closing my only exit

"No, not really" I retorted

It's never a good idea to talk back with Aiden, but with all the times I've been with him. I thought that this time was the safest of out all, but I was very wrong. When I finished my sentence, his face grew very hard. His eyes didn't hold the softness or the anger it usually held; it was and endless pool of ice blue. There were no emotions within his eyes, his face nothing. He just started at me for a minute or two collecting his thoughts perhaps? Then he finally acted.

Aiden picked me up by the waist and chucked me across the room. My head smashed against the door, my whole body vibrated for a few seconds. He walked across the room very slowly, picking me up by my neck.

"You will never talk to me like that again, you hear me **bitch**" he howled in my face

Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, I smelt it. I smelt the thing I hated most in life; aside from Aiden that is. I smelt blood, my blood. _This can't be good_ I thought to myself. Out of habit, I placed my hand to the back of my head trying to find where the blood is coming from.

After feeling around, I found the source. It felt as if something was placed into my head forcefully. Causing my head to bleed, reluctantly I took my hand off my head and placed it in front of me to see how much blood there was.

It wasn't a good idea; the smell of my own blood was getting to me. Instantly I blacked out; not knowing what happened.

When I woke up, I found myself in my room on the bed. I turned around and saw that I was naked. All my clothes were on the floor. I tried to sit up but to no avail, I couldn't. It felt as if something was weighing me down. I looked beside me and saw that Aiden was half on me and half on my bed. He too was naked.

I put two and two together and realized that yet again, he had raped me. I tried my hardest to push him off of me, but I had no luck. He was still inside me. Aiden was asleep and his body was half on my bed and half on me; and he was **still** inside of me.

I let out a quiet sob. _How did this happen to me? _I thought. _I never did anything wrong, why do I deserve this? Do I __even__ deserve this? _I turned my head and saw that Aiden was still sleeping. He was pure evil, yet he looked innocent sleeping. _It has to be my fault. I fell in love with him. __**NO **_I thought, _I fell in love with who he was, the person he was, it was all fake. An act. Yet, Charlie allows him to do what he does to me. I guess he doesn't care, I mean he is the chief of police in Folks, yet he is an alcoholic and abusive father. He also puts up a front. He makes it seem that he is a lovely father, an amazing man, a good officer. But I know the difference. _My thoughts were swirling around me when I felt movement beside me and inside of me.

Aiden turned around and placed his large hand on my breast. He moved his head so it was on the crook of my neck.

"Have a good time last night babe?" he whispered into my neck

I stiffened. He let out a laugh

"Don't worry babe, I know you had fun" Aiden mumbled into my skin

He started to grope my right breast while he places himself on top of me. Moving his lips from the bottom on my neck up to my face. I could feel him getting hard inside of me. I wince mentally; I knew that he was going to rape me or whatever he calls it before he'll let me go get ready for school. I turn my head to look at my alarm clock. It said 5:30 am. I had an hour left before I had to get ready for school.

Aiden didn't care that Charlie was next door to my room or that he could hear him. Charlie enjoyed the fact that Aiden could cause me harm, that I feared him. Before Aiden, Charlie was the one who raped and abused me, every night. He still does on some occasions and often him and Aiden team up.

I don't know why they get such pleasure from my pain. I mean, how much lower can they go? Aiden saw me looking at the clock and used his right hand to turn my face back to him.

"Don't worry baby, we still have an hour left before you can go get ready" he said in his raspy tone

I wince again, and this time he saw.

"Aww, don't you like what I do for you? No one gets a good of fuck before they have to go to school now do they babe?" he asked

I didn't say anything, I just lied there while he was groping my breast and caressing my face. He placed his forehead on mine and lowered his lips. He started to kiss me, forcefully and was trying to get his tongue in my mouth. As he was stronger than I was, he got in and started to kiss me even harder, and making my mouth sore.

He obviously didn't know that I wasn't doing anything back to him so he started to grope both of my breast, hoping that it would turn me on. It didn't work, so he started to suck on my bottom lip and squeeze my boobs even hard. He even started to move his 'thing' in and out. It didn't turn me on, not even a little bit.

I knew it wasn't love; it was just something to please him. He gave up trying to turn me on, and sat up, straddling me.

"You will have fun bitch, you hear me?" he moaned

Then he lowered himself and placed his hands on my hips. He started to move his erected penis in and our.

"You like that? Huh? You like feeling my big cock inside of you, fucking your pussy?" he asked

I just lie there and wait for it all to be over, waiting for my life to be over. _I can't take this anymore. I have to get him off of me_.

Then, he starts to thrust himself inside of me, moaning like a wild animal. I let out a cry. He took it as a sign that I liked it. So he started to thrust even harder and faster, grabbing and squeezing my boobs even harder.

"OOOOOOOO" he moans loudly

This causes Charlie to walk in.

"What is going on at 5:45 in the morning?" he asked while rubbing his eyes

"I'm raping your sorry excuse for a daughter Charlie" Aiden replies while still thrusting even harder. "Wanna join?" he asked in a moan

"Do I ever" he replies softly

"I hadn't fucked Bella in ages" he grins

"Well, let me tell you Charlie. She's gotten better" Aiden says as he gets up

"I'm done for now. I'm going to go get a bite to eat downstairs. Yell for me when you're done Charlie. I want to fuck her once more before school starts"

"Deal" Charlie smiles

As Aiden closes the door and makes his way downstairs. Charlie starts to strip off his clothes.

"Dad" I whisper "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" he replies

I nodded

"For one, I hadn't had sex in a while. Two, you're my daughter, so you are mine until you die. Three, you're a good fuck" he smiles

_This is sick and wrong _I thought. _Why does it happen to me? Why was I cursed with a horrible life_? I let out a whimper as Charlie entered me. He took it the wrong way and thought I enjoyed it so he thrust himself even harder in me.

I didn't dare to make another sound, knowing that Charlie will force himself harder inside of me.

"_Bella_" he moaned

_God, this is wrong_ I thought. I swiftly turn my head to look at the clock. But it wasn't swift enough; Charlie saw me and pulled himself out of me.

"BELLA" he screamed

I just laid there and stared at him.

"Get on your fucking knees"

My face had shock written all over. Charlie just laughed.

"Aiden!" he bellowed

As Aiden was making his way up the stairs, I heard him say, "Yeah Charlie?"

"Get in here" he sighed

Aiden opened the door and saw me still lying on the bed, naked. "What do you want Charlie?"

"I want you to get your bitch on the floor, on her knees" Charlie said, as he was stroking his ….. penis ..

Aiden laughed, "Is that all my good man?"

Charlie nodded his head.

"Oh Bella..." Aiden sung.

I turn my head to stare at him, my face still frozen with shock. I didn't move an inch, I didn't breathe. Aiden walked over to my bed and started to caress my breast. "_You will do as he says"_ he whispers in my ear "_because if you don't. You'll be very, very sorry my dear_"

_What more can he do to me? He already ruined my life, I am alone, dead, hopeless. No one even talks to me anymore._ Before Aiden left the room, he groped both of my breasts for a few seconds. "She's good Charlie, she's really good"

* * *

Hmhhm, well. I sorta left a cliffy there I suppose. (:

I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. I won't be updating tomorrow because I'm going on my grade 9 trip !!!! I'll be back on Sunday, and I have to get ready for the last week/graduation and stuff and weddings. So I'll try to update the first week on July or so.

Please review, it means a lot me to if you guys would. Suggestions are allowed along with 'flames' whatever they are... ahah

**unworthy love; xxo**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse (**_coming out soon!!_**) of the character. I do however own Aiden (:**  
Important Message to the fellow reader on fanfiction:  
Hey there everyone! So, you all are probably mad at me. I am too. I got back on the 24th of June; it was a Sunday from my grade nine trip to Montreal and Quebec City. Then that whole week was getting ready for grad and the grad dance. The only say off i had on that day was the 28th and I hung out with some friends that day because a good friend of mine is going back home for the summer (he's and exchange student). So then Friday came, graduation! I'm officially out of middle school! On Saturday, we had to go to this wedding then on Sunday was Canada Day. Yes people, I live in Canada. ...  
Anyways, from then I got grounded from some odd reason, seeing as how I didn't do anything... So I wasn't allowed on the computer for two weeks. Then my parents told me that I was able to go on the computer again. That made my day! What didn't was the fact that I had to go to Piano... Oh, and I had to have 15 pages of Theory done for that lesson. What fun! So here I am now, writing this awful long authors note and keeping you from the story. Most people are probably going to skip this... But if anyone reads this, write a note to me in the review and you will get a special surprise! I'm done with my ranting ... So, I hope you enjoy the second chapter to _The pain Within_!

* * *

_The Pain Within_  
**Chapter Two**

**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeepp**. I woke up with a jerk, sweating furiously. _What happened? _I thought, _was it all a dream?_ I peeled the quilt off of my body and took a quick look down, to see if I was wearing anything; I was. _So it was a dream_.. I thought, _but why?_

Slowly, I got out of bed, putting one foot on the ground at a time. I went over to my closet and picked up some clean clothes for today and my toiletries.

I made my way to the door and quietly opened it, trying not to wake up Charlie. I stuck my head out the door and looked in both directions. I couldn't hear anything downstairs and I could hear Charlie sleeping.

Quickly, I made my way to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw a girl, a girl who was torn. She was a inhumanly shade of pale, dark circles underneath her eyes that looked like they were engraved there, small – yet big and full lips, a heart shaped face and a broken smile that couldn't be fixed.

I took my hand away from its place by my side and brought it to the mirror. That girl I saw was me; I was the one who was suffering this life.

Slowly, I start to peel off my clothes and place them on the floor. I turn the shower on and test the water on my arm. Hot – perfect. I get in and let the water run all over my body. I could feel each individual drop of water hitting my scars and bruises and I winced internally.

I run my hands through my hair, trying to get it soaked before I shampoo it. After a minute, I pick up my shampoo bottle; strawberry – my favorite. I slowly lather the shampoo onto my hair and scrub away. As I rinse it out, I see there is a mixture of red with the white foam; finally I realized it was blood. But I haven't been beaten for a few days, did it crust over and stayed the way it was until it was touched?

_Who knows?_ I thought, _god this is relaxing. _I sigh and begin to wash my body; there is no need for me to shave anymore because my scars and bruises stopped the hair from growing again.

The hot water starts to sputter and slowly runs out. I turn the water off and I put my hand out of the shower curtain to locate my towel. Instead of finding my soft plush white towel, I find someone grabbing my arm.

"Bella," he sighed "why didn't you wait for me this morning?"

I took my free hand and pulled the shower curtain back a bit so I could see who was talking to me – it was Aiden.

"I ... I was supposed to wait for you?" I asked

Aiden pulled the shower curtain back the whole way, exposing my body. He stood up and stood in front of me.

"Of course my love" he whispered "always"

He seemed so innocent, but I knew better; with everything he had put me through, I see right through this façade.

Aiden let go of my arm and picked me up.

"Put me down!" I cried

He raised his eyebrows "you want me to put you down?"

"N..not like that" I stutter

"Exactly" he mumbled

He carried me to my room, while I was still naked. On the way to my room, we 'bumped' into Charlie.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" he asked

Aiden turned his head towards Charlie and whispered in his ear. I only caught a few words of its; _naked, morning, _and_ bad_ was all I heard. Charlie just chuckled and made his way downstairs.

"Have fun Aiden!" yelled Charlie

Immediately I knew what Aiden was up to. He was going to have his way with me before allowing me to dress.

"Aiden, do we have to do this now?" I plead "I mean, we have to be at the school in 20 minutes, and you know how slow my truck is …"

He sighs and pauses momentarily, "That is true ….."

"So? …" I hinted

"We'll pick up where we stopped after school. OK?" he stressed

I nodded my head quickly. I never thought that Aiden would give up so easily, he is usually so persistent, controlling – who knew why we gave up so easily today.

Carefully, I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm going to get ready now; I'll meet you in the truck in 5 minutes?" I asked

He nodded. I gave him a peck on the cheek and went over to my closet. I picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans, black wife beater with a navy blue hoodie overtop. My hair I did simply, seeing as how it was still wet. I combed it and put it up into a messy bun with my bangs to the side and some random pieces of hair out. I didn't normally wear make-up back then, but once I met Aiden. Make-up became one of my very good friends; it concealed most of the bruises on my face. Quickly and swiftly I applied the foundation and then moved onto the press powder. I then added some clear lip gloss and put on a pair black flats. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror and made my way out of my room.

I walked down the stairs quickly, but with caution. Somehow I managed to trip on the last step and land on my anus. I stood up slowly and rubbed my anus in pain. I make my way to the kitchen and pick up a breakfast bar and my book bag.

I grab my keys and my rain jacket, making sure my wallet is inside the pocket of my jacket. I have to go to Port Angeles after school, but how would I get away without Aiden hurting me? _Maybe I'll bring him with me …_I thought.

I walked out the front door and locked the deadbolt. Making my way to my truck, I saw that Aiden was leaning against the passenger door. "It's about time" he sighed

I put my head down in embarrassment "sorry" I mumbled

I open the door to my truck and got in; I stuck the keys in the ignition and turned on the radio. The sound of Aerosmith filled my truck. I started to sing along with the radio.

I love to look into your big brown eyes  
They talk to me and seem to hypnotize  
They say the things nobody dares to say  
And I'm not about to let you fly away

My lover with no jet lag  
We're staying up all night in my sleeping bag  
You got a heart beatin' rhythm from the subterranean  
I really love you little girl  
I don't need to explain

[Chorus  
I love you 'cause your deuces are wild, girl  
Like a double shot of love is so fine  
I been lovin' you since you was a child, girl  
'Cause you and me is two of a kind

Ah, like deja vu I feel like I've been here  
Or somewhere else but you've been always near  
It's you that's in my dreams I'm begging for  
But I woke up when someone slammed the door

So hard I fell outta bed  
Screamin' mama's little baby loves shortnin' bread  
And the moral of the story I can testify  
I get stoned on you girl  
That's the best reason why

[Repeat Chorus

A grin came on my face as soon as the song ended. I haven't been genuinely happy in ages.

By the time we reached the school's parking lot, we had a few minutes to spare. I bend down to pick up my book bag and take the keys out of the ignition. I turn around and see that Aiden had already left.

I feel as if someone is watching me – I shake off the feeling and make my way out of my truck. On my way to English, I feel someone following me. Every now and then I would turn around, seeing if anyone was following me – there wasn't. Was I paranoid? I had to be right? Great, I'm questioning my insanity on my way to my first period class; wonderful.

English was really boring, even though English is one of my favorite subjects. Mr. Mason was going on and on about the proper use of grammar. I knew very well what he was talking about and it bored me to tears. I'm his best student; not to brag or anything. I just find everything in English comes so easily to me. It has to be my thirst for knowledge.

The bell rang, bringing me back to reality. Everyone around me was already shuffling and shoving their books into their bags, making their way onto their next class. I quickly stand up and carefully place my books into my bag and make my way out the door.

"Ms. Swan?" asked Mr. Mason

"Yes Mr. Mason?"

"Can I have a word with you? I'll write you a pass for your next class" he bribed

"Uh, sure?" I hesitated

"Well, I don't know if you've heard or not. But we are getting five new students next week …"

"We are?" I interrupted "sorry"

"It's quite alright. Anyways, yes. We are getting five new students. Two of the students will be freshmen while the other three are juniors"

"Ok, what does that have to do with me" I asked

"I was wondering if you would be kind enough to show one of the students around, the freshmen?" he hinted

I let out a sigh "Sure thing Mr. Mason"

He smiled

"Do you mind telling me what the student's name is?"

"Um, right. Well, the student you will be showing around will be Edward Cullen. Someone else will be showing around Alice Cullen – Edward's sister whom is also a freshman. And Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale will be shown around by other students as well. Any questions?" he smiled

"No sir" I said

"Very well, I shall get you a pass. What class did you say you have right now?"

"Um, government"

"Here you go Ms. Swan and I thank you in advance for helping out Edward Cullen"

I nodded

"Off to your next class then" he waved

I open the door to the class room and see that it's raining. I sigh and put on my rain coat, running to building six for class.

"Ms. Swan, it's nice of you to finally join us. Why were you so late?" hissed Ms. Green (A/N; yeah, yeah, yeah it's not the name of the person who teaches government. But it doesn't say it in Twilight or New Moon. So I hereby dub the government teacher Ms. Green!)

"I was talking to Mr. Mason" I mumbled.

"What is that?"

"Here" I said quietly, shoving the pass – note, whatever you want to call it into her hands. She read it and her face softened.

"Very well Isabella, you are excused. Now if you make your way to your seat please" she waved me off.

I wince at her using my real name. Isabella – it sounds so exotic, cool, unique it doesn't fit me at all. I'm just a plain Jane, plain, boring, short, etcetera.

Government passed by quickly, seeing as how I came in late. I grabbed my things and made my way to Trigonometry. Do I ever hate this subject, and especially the teacher, Mr. Varner. He lives to make my life hell. Even the first day of school, he made me 'introduce' myself to the whole class and me being me, I ended up tripping in front of the whole class.

I walked into the class and made my way to my seat. Sadly, I sat by Jessica. Man that girl can talk. She's the schools gossip. Anything she hears, she dishes back out.

"Bella! Bella!" yelled Jessica "Did you hear?"

"Hear about what Jess?" I sigh

"The new students, the Cullen/Hale family. The ones coming next week!" she grinned

"Yes … I did hear.. why?" I ask

"I heard that they all look extremely hot and one of them is single! I wonder if he'll go out with me. 'Cuz you know, who wouldn't. I know I would if I were a guy ….." Jessica went on.

I just tuned her out and nodded every now and then to make it seem like I was listening. Trigonometry was finally over, I was excited about that. Thankful that I would be able to get away from Jess but the fact that she was in my Spanish class slipped my mind until we got there. "_Oh shit_" I mumbled

"Huh? What did you say Bella?" asked Jessica

"Oh, um it's nothing Jess, just talking to myself"

"Umm … ok …" she said

Spanish went by without a hitch and it was finally lunch. I walked with Jess to the cafeteria. I made my way to the line up. While waiting to be served, I felt someone put their arm around my waist. I turn around and see that Aiden is there, grinning like a madman.

"Hey babe" he whispered

"Hey" I say back

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Getting food?" I reply

"Um, k. I'll see you at the table babe" he said while walking away

I roll my eyes and continue to wait in line. For lunch I chose a grilled chicken salad with a ham and cheese sandwich and bottle of water. I paid the $6.80 and slowly made my way over to Aiden and the 'crew'. The 'crew' consists of Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Caleb, Ben, Aiden and I.

I don't know why they want to be known as the crew, they just do. Boys and their stupidity. Anyways, we are known as the invincible ten. Again, I have no idea; guys are just really weird and stupid…..

When I sat down next to Aiden, he placed his hand on my thigh. I wince mentally, seeing as how I have a large bruise there.

"Ew Bella! Why are you eating so much?" Lauren cried

My face grew red "It's not that much …"

"Um, like, it totally is. What are you like trying to do? Get fat? Jeez Bella" sighed Lauren

"Lauren, give it up" muttered Angela

Everyone looks at her in awe, seeing as how she basically told Lauren to shut up

"What did you just say?" sneered Lauren

"I said, 'Lauren, give it up' why do you have to rag on Bella? So what, she wants to eat a grilled chicken salad and a ham and cheese sandwich. Sue her, she's hungry. At least she eats everyday and stays healthy. Unlike some people who'll just starve themselves so they'll look perfect and skinny. No one gives a shit about that Lauren. You should take your own advice and go 'get fat'."

Everyone's jaw dropped at what Angela had just said. I blush crimson and give Angela a huge smile. I mouth a thank you in her direction. She nods her head. It's times like these that I love Angela even more then I usually do. I guess you can say that she's my best friend.

I've told Ang everything, even things that happen with Aiden and I know that she'll never breathe a word about it to anyone. That's the kind and wonderful person she is.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Which pissed Lauren off even more because she didn't get a chance to 'bitch back' at Angela.

"Hey Ang" I whisper in her ear

"Yeah Bell?"

"Don't look now but Lauren is pissed"

"I know" she giggled

"Don't worry, I got gym last period and you know how I am" I hinted

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed

"You're right. I wouldn't on purpose. But I do hit people accidentally and from what I gather, we're starting volleyball."

Angela lost it and started to laugh out loud. Some seniors walked by at that moment and gave her a weird look. That only caused her to laugh even more.

"Come on Angela, we have to get to Bio or we'll be late" I cried

"I'm coming Bella" she smiled

* * *

Ah! Did you guys enjoy that chapter? I left another cliffy in a way. Don't you guys want to know what Bella is accidentally going to do to Lauren? (: And yes, Angela was a bit out of character this chapter, along with Aiden and Bella a bit. Don't worry you guys!

Oh and I do believe I mentioned the Cullen family in this chapter. They are coming sooner than I said they would!  
The song that Bella sung in the car is **Deuces Are Wild by Aerosmith**

Hope you guys review, it makes it that much better for me to see what you guys like about the story and what you don't. You give me ideas, I use them (:**  
**

**unworthy love; xox**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer; I shall never own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful stories.**  
Yup, It's been a while since I updated. For those who still read my fanfiction, I thank you (:  
It's been a pretty rough summer so far for me. Things are getting ... weirder and things are changing. God knows. I've been feeling a bit depressed lately. But I'll be ok. There were question asked about last chapter and I screwed up.

**-- Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are all suppose to be a grade apart from each other. I screwed that up. I wanted it to be different. But, it might screw some of you up so. Alice, Edward and _Bella_ are all juniors while Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are all seniors. **

**-- Charlie is acting 'sick' as you may put it. But he has been through a lot and doesn't know how to express his feelings. Eventually, he will realize that he was wrong to put Bella through what he put her through and he will try to right his wrong. **

**-- With Aiden's and Bella's "relationship". Aiden doesn't live with her and Charlie. He can come and go whenever he pleases because Charlie is glad that he (Aiden) has so much control over her. **

Last but not least. I thank all those who review and asked questions and whatnot. Some even questioned the story. Which I am glad for. I want you guys to be brutally honest with me and this story. Tell me what you think, not what you think I want to hear. Now onto the next chapter**  
**

* * *

_The Pain Within_  
**Chapter Three **

Biology zoomed by with a quick lecture and a lab. The lab was supposed to be hard –extracting DNA from onion skin, but I got it done easily and was able to relax for the remaining twenty minutes of class.

During the last twenty minutes I analyzed my life. Since the death of Renée – my mother and my best friend; my life has gone downhill dramatically. Charlie started to drink heavily despite his duties to the small little town we live in.

I myself started to go into depression. I only ate twice a week at the most for 5 years, at least once a month I would cut myself to relieve some of the pain that has built up inside of me. My friends noticed a huge difference in my and didn't know what was going on – or what to do for that fact. We were only nine at that point, so attempting to help me was out of the question.

Despite my effortless attitude to life, most of my friends stayed by me no matter how much I pushed them away. Some had left, some have turned over to the 'dark side' and the rest stood by me no matter what I did.

**Flash back;;;**

"Bella, **you** have to snap out of it" cried Angela

I just stare at her, with my emotionless eyes

"Bella, I know you're depressed and I don't _know_ what it's like but I **miss** you Bella. We all do" whispered Mike

"Please Bella?" Angela asked

I didn't know what to say, am I causing my friends all this grief? If I was, why would they care? Why would they try to bring me out of this depression?

"What are you asking?" I whisper in a frightened voice

Angela threw her arms around me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. Mike smiled and meant it for once. Jessica started at me with jaw slightly opened. While Lauren just glared at me.

"We'll take it one step at a time Bella" Angela whispered into my ear

I nod and slowly put my arms around her, returning the hug.

**End flash back;;;**

Angela got up from her seat and walked over to me. She sat down in the empty seat beside me.

"Hey Bella?" asked Angela

"Yeah Ang?"

"Are you ok?" she whispered

"Just thinking …" I whisper back

Angela was a smart girl, despite the slow level of learning at school Angela was always no top of things. She knew what was going on. She knew the tone I used too well.

"Oh Bella," she sighed

She embraced me in a hug and said that everything was going to be alright. That we got through everything once and we'll so it again.

Angela is the only person that knows what happens to me on a daily basic. She is the only one I can trust. I can trust her to not tell everyone my business. As she can trust me.

_Brrrrriiingggggggggggggg_. I let out a sigh and turn to Angela. "Yay, I have gym next. This should be a fun experience"

She lets out a laugh "Don't forget about our plan, **eh** Bella?" Angela emphasized the 'eh' and wiggled her eyebrows

"You know what Angela?"

"What Bella?"

"I'm really glad we're friends. You're always cheering me up and helping me when the world is against me" I say

Angela smiled at me and nodded her head "Come on Bella, we're going to be late for class"

Angela made her way to English while I made my way to gym. I walked through the doors and say two volleyball nets up. _Just great_ I thought. Out of no where Mike appears.

"Hey Bella!" he exclaims

"Um, hi Mike?" I say

"What are you up to Bella?"

"I'm trying to get to the changing room?" I hinted

He blushed and stuttered "Oh .. yeah, I'll see you in a bit then …"

_God, how can someone be so stupid? Can he not take a hint? Can he not comprehend that I don't like him. Heck, I don't even like my own boyfriend let along him._ I thought while I was changing. I made my way out of the changing room, but with my luck. I tripped over on my way out and fell flat on my face.

"SWAN!" yelled Coach Clapp

"Err, yes coach?" I blush

"What do you think you're doing on the floor?" he bellowed

"I um, tripped coach" I sigh

"Well, get up and start your warm-up. NOW" he barked

_Jeez, someone's crabby today_, I thought. Somehow I managed to do my warm-up without tripping once! A record, go me! _Wow, being with Aiden has finally driven me insane. _

Coach Clapp started to talk to up about volleyball and divided up into four different teams. Luckily for me Lauren was on the team that my team was going to play against. Even though I am an accident prone clumsy person, I can pack a pretty hard punch, or hit if I want to.

During the game, I stayed out of everyone's one until it was my turn to serve the ball. Me being clumsy, I couldn't serve it under hand, only overhand. So I throw the volleyball up and give it a good whack. Trying to aim it towards Lauren's head. I somehow succeed because it smashed into the front of her face and she fell back with a loud shriek.

"What in the world happened world happened over here?!?" asked Clapp

"Um, well, it was Bella's turn to serve and she... she overhand served it and it hit Lauren really hard in the face and she well, on the floor right now coach" rambled Tyler

I blush and then glared at him; seeing as how he told Coach Clapp what I did.

"SWAN. Do you want to explain this?" he sighed

"Well, I … I um was getting ready to serve. And I threw the ball up in the air and hit it with everything I had and I guess I didn't know that it was facing Lauren. It was an accident" I explain

"Very well Swan. Be careful next time" he said

I nodded my head once to show that I was listening.

"Class, might as well go get changed there's only a few more minutes left" yelled Coach Clapp

I quickly make my way to the changing room and change back into my jeans and long sleeved shirt. While mentally making a note to myself that I need to buy more long sleeved shirts and sweat pants for gym.

The bell finally rang. I quickly yet slowly walk to my locker. I somehow fell a couple of times on the way there. I shove my books into my bag and put on my jacket. I took out my keys and made my way to the parking lot. On my way there I saw Aiden and Jessica making out on top of the picnic table.

He was on top of her with a hand up her skirt and one up her shirt, while her legs were wrapped around his waist tightly, while her arms were around his neck.

_Figures_ I thought. Jessica always thought that he was hot and didn't know why he chose me. But I knew why, it was because I was weak and didn't have anyone. He took my only weakness and turned it against me.

I walk towards my car, grinning. At least I don't have to make up and excuse to why I didn't drive him home. I quickly unlock my truck and shoved the key into the ignition. I turn on the radio as I drive out of the parking lot. Monster by Abandoned Pools was playing on the radio.

Everyone's a genius  
Brushing up on irony  
But no, no one's free

Everyone's a salesman  
Gushing with sincerity  
Or so, so it seems

I wanna go another round  
I wanna blow the monster down  
I wanna go another round  
Cos I am coming up  
I am coming back

Everyone's a rockstar  
Look how cool and dark you are  
Oh, what's become of me now?

We'll bust out the mission  
We'll bust the holier than thee  
OK Then we'll be free

I wanna go another round  
I wanna blow the monster down  
I wanna go another round  
Cos I am coming up  
I am coming back

Lay me on the table operate on me  
Spin me like a record scratch the needle back and forth

I wanna go another round  
I wanna blow the monster down  
I wanna go another round  
Cos I am coming up  
I am coming back

By the time the song finished. I was in the parking lot of Thriftway. I shut of the engine and make my way into the store. I quickly make my way around the store picking, picking up things I need. I placed a box of cereal, a bag of potatoes, different varieties of fruit and vegetables, milk, dish soap, meat, bread and other things before making my way to the cashier. Before I got to the cashier, I was stopped by Lauren.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here" she sneered

"What do you want Lauren?" I sigh, exasperated

"I'm going get you back for what you did to me in gym Swan. Just you wait, just you wait" she threatened

I pushed the cart and walked away "Alright, whatever" I say over my shoulder.

She looked at me like I had just grown another arm and two heads. She stomped out of the store. I shook with laughter as I placed the groceries on the conveyer belt, waiting for it to get accounted for. I pay the bill and make my way to the truck.

I shove the groceries I bought into the passenger seat and made my way over to the driver's seat. I shove the key into the ignition and drive home. On the way home one of my favorite songs by American Hi-Fi comes on. I sing along with radio, with my windows down halfway.

She paints her nails and she don't know  
He's got her best friend on the phone  
She'll wash her hair,  
His dirty clothes are all he gives to her  
And he's got posters on the wall  
Of all the girls he wished she was  
And he means everything to her

Chorus:  
Her boyfriend, he don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned, Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week

It's Friday night and she's all alone  
He's a million miles away  
She's dressed to kill  
But the TV's on  
He's connected to the sound  
And he's got pictures on the wall  
Of all the girls he's loved before  
And she knows all his favorite songs

Repeat Chorus

Yeah

Her boyfriend, he don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned, he's too stoned  
He's too stoned, he's too stoned

Repeat Chorus

Yeah she's the flavour of the week  
But she makes me weak

As I stop singing, people passing by in cars are staring at me. _I'm not that bad of a singer_ I thought. Oh well, you can't always please everyone.

I pulled up into the driveway and see that Charlie's cruiser isn't there and Aiden's car isn't there either. _He's probably screwing Jessica right now_. I turn off the engine and reach across the seat to pick up the grocery bags. I get out of the truck and lock it up. Despite the fact that it's a huge red truck for a guy, I love it to death.

I bend down to get the key out of the eave and unlock the dead-bolt. I open the door and make my way to the kitchen. Shoving everything somewhere; wherever there is space. I decide that I should get started on supper. The better it taste, the happier Charlie will be. The happier Charlie is the less abusive he will be. Yes, that's right, I think …

So I spend a few hours making supper. I planned on making grilled pork chops with garlic lime sauce as the main course, creamy potato salad with lemon and fresh herbs as the side dish and a peach and blackberry crisp for desert. I hope that Charlie likes dinner. Just as I pulled the peach and blackberry crisp out of the oven, Charlie and Aiden walk through the door.

"Wow Bella, dinner smells really good. What did you make?" Aiden and Charlie say at the same time. They turn to face each other and let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I made grilled pork chops with garlic lime sauce for the main course, creamy potato salad with lemon and fresh herbs as the side dish and a peach and blackberry crisp for desert." I say slowly.

"W-O-W" Charlie whistles. "Sounds good, I'll go get cleaned up then we can eat"

Charlie dashes up the stairs with a heavy thud on each step.

"Bella, babe. Where were you after school? I was looking for you hun" he says as he embraces me

"I had to go shopping for food. Besides, I waited after school …. but," I hesitated

"But what?" he muttered into my hair

I get out of his hug and make my way into the kitchen. "I saw you and Jessica, on the picnic table. It didn't really matter to me. But I had to go and you seemed pretty busy" I say shyly

"Oh …." He said, "Yeah, about that. She threw herself on me. I didn't know what to do. So I gave in … "he seemed embarrassed. For once in all of the year I've known him. He seemed sincere, truthful. But I knew him well enough to know that beneath his icy blue eyes that it was all just a façade.

"Ok, whatever," I mutter

At that moment Charlie can downstairs, all washed up and ready to eat.

"Let's go eat supper kids. I don't want Bella's hard work to go to waste!"

We all went to the small table that was in the middle of the kitchen and sat down at the table with different types of chairs. We all ate in silence, aside from the occasional complement or question.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly, but slowly. Everything was repeating itself. Aiden was more distant than usual, but I wasn't complaining. My bruises are actually starting to heal, without new ones being given to me. Charlie hasn't done anything to me yet this week. They both are enjoying the large suppers I've been making. 

Aiden's been with Jessica for the past few days. I'd see them making out after school on the same picnic table and doing god knows what somewhere else after that.

But I could care less. My mind was on other things. The Cullen's, who are they? Who's Edward? Alice? Jasper? Emmett? Rosalie? Their parents? The new doctor? Who are these mysterious folks that have decided to move to Folks, Washington. One of the rainiest places in the world? _I guess I'll find out tomorrow_ I thought.

I look at my clock and it says its 8:30 pm. I get off my bed and pick up my sweats and a baggy t-shirt along with my underwear and toiletries. I make my way to the bathroom and turn the hot water on. I wait for it to reach the right temperature before stripping down. I lock the door just to make sure that Charlie or Aiden don't walk in on me... again.

The hot scalding water relaxed most of my muscles and gave me a moment to truly relax. I pick up my strawberry shampoo from the ledge and squirt some onto my hand and lather it into my hair. I let it sit in my hair for a few minutes so the scent is stronger. I then rinse it out and pick up my strawberry conditioner. I apply it and scrub it carefully. While letting the conditioner sink in, I pick up my razor and shaving cream. I quickly shave and rinse out the conditioner seeing as how the hot water was starting to run out. I turn off now freezing water and grab my towel. I dry myself quickly and put on my nightwear. I pick up my brush and brush through my hair, getting rid of tangles. I then brush my teeth, quickly – yet effetely. Throwing my clothes into the hamper, I pick up my bag of toiletries and make my way to my room.

Turning on the light, I see that Aiden isn't there. _He's probably at Jessica's right now_. I thought. _She's probably enjoying what I hate. She's probably begging for it. How sick. _

I turn of the light and make my way to my small – yet comfy bed. 9:00 pm read the clock.

Only 8 or so hours until I meet Edward Cullen and his family. Only 8 hours I thought before I drifted to sleep. 8 hours.

* * *

Hmhmh, what will happen next? How will Bella react to Edward and his family? How will Aiden feel? What is he? Is he human? Are the Cullens/Hales vampires? What will happen on the next chapter to _The Pain Within_?

Yup, that was the chapter. Probably not my best one so far, but who cares?! Well, you guys probably do ... Anyways. Please review with your HONEST opinions!

**unworthy love; xox** Yes, I do know that the ' **; xox** ' are not in my actual pen name, but it looks pretty! (:


	4. Chapter Three Point Five

**Hello readers! I have a few questions I need you guys to answer before I can start to write the next chapter.**

**1. Should the Cullen/Hale's be vampires in this story or not?  
2. What should Aiden be? Since he isn't completely human  
3. Will Bella and Edward hit it off right away?  
4. Should something happen to Bella before she goes to school?**

**Until then!  
unworthy love; xox  
**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, nor shall I ever! ):**  
So, I want to thank all those who answered all of the questions I asked. I have a good idea on what Aiden is and yes. The Cullen/Hale's are vampires.

Here is the next chapter to _The Pain Within_

* * *

_The Pain Within_  
**Chapter Four**

_Carlisle's Point of View_

"Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. Please come down to the living room right away"

"Carlisle? What's wrong?" my dear Esme asks

I walk over to her and give her a peck on the cheek "Nothing to fret about dear"

As Esme and I walk into the living room, I see that the family has already situated themselves into comfortable positions. Emmett and Rosalie are on the loveseat, while Jasper and Alice are on the recliner. Edward was lonesome in the far end of the room.

_Edward_, I ask him in my thoughts.

His head turns to me, with his eyebrows raised.

_Are you feeling alright? _He stared at me for a quick moment and quickly nodded his head.

"Ok. As you guys may know. We've almost extended our stay in Mobile, Alabama. I have already alerted Providence Hospital with my letter of resignation last week. So we are clear to leave," I explain

"What? We're leaving already?" complained Rosalie

"Yes Rose, we're leaving" sighed Jasper "What do you expect? We've been here for 5 years and Carlisle can barley pass for 30, let along 34"

"But, but …" stammered Rose

"Rose, hun. Just relax. Let him explain. Please?" pouted Emmett

Rosalie finally gave in after a minute or two "Fine!" she sighed

"Are you guys ready to hear what I have to say?" I finally ask, with an edge to my voice

Edward raises his eyebrows at me, giving me a questioning look

_It was a long day at the hospital. _I ask him through my thoughts. He nodded his head and went back to staring at the wall.

"Hello? Jasper, Emmett!"

Jasper and Emmett stop wrestling on the floor.

"Sorry" they both say sheepishly.

I wave them both off and wait for them to sit down.

"Ok," I start

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" squeals Alice

_Alice's Point of View_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I squeal

"Alice?" questioned Esme

"What is it Alice?" soothes Jasper

I turn and face Carlisle. I give him the 'I know where we're going look'.

He sighs and says to me "You know?"

I nod my head.

"Edward, you too?" Carlisle asks

Edward nods his head as well.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" whined Emmett

"Ok, well since Edward and Alice know where we're going. I'll tell you guys now" Carlisle glared at us "We are going back to Forks, Washington."

I started to jump up and down. "Aren't you guys excited? We're going back to Forks!"

"Yay," Rose, Emmett and Jasper said in a monotone

I turned around and smacked Jasper in the head "Hey! I like Forks, what's wrong with it?" I pouted

"Nothing's wrong with it Alice" he tried to sooth me

"Ha-ha!" laughed Emmett "You're whipped Jasper"

"Excuse me?" he asked through his clenched teeth

"I said, 'you're whipped Jasper'. I mean come on. Do you have to do everything your wife says?" explained Emmett

Rosalie cleared her throat "Excuse me Emmett?"

"Oh Emmett!" Jasper sang "You're in troubleee!"

"I, I, I umm. Rose? Rosy, I can um. I can explain" stammered Emmett

Edward let out a chuckle "Who's 'whipped' now my dear brother?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Edward. Just you wait until you find someone and we'll see then." Emmett said with a smirk.

Edward went quiet and walked out of the room, going towards the stairs.

"Emmett!" I shouted "How can you be so rude? Idiotic?" I ask

"I'm sorry, it was a reflex"

"Ok everyone. Go up to your rooms and pack your bags. We're leaving tomorrow morning" Carlisle said

Esme races up the stairs after Edward and stops in front of his room.

_Esme's Point of View_

Right after Carlisle told everyone to go up to their respected rooms and pack their bags. I raced up the stairs and stop in front of Edward's room.

"Come in mom" he whispered

I open the door slowly "Edward?" I ask, "Are you alright?"

He lets out a sigh "I don't know mother. I've been living this life for just about ninety years. Ten of those years I was on my own, wandering, killing those who I claimed were 'evil'. When I finally decide to come back to you and Carlisle, you guys welcomed me back with open arms; even though I didn't deserve it. You guys forgave me for the mistakes I made. The mistakes I made, that cost others their live. Then, eventually the rest of the family came along within the first fifty or so years of my new life.

"They all have someone mom. Someone to call their own, someone to love and hold. Someone to help them in their time of need. What Emmett said tonight made me finally realize that I would be alone for the rest of my existence."

Right after he started to talk, I went over and sat down with him. I held his hand until he finished talking. "Edward" I ask, "Edward, look at me"

When he finally looked at me, I saw the sadness in his eyes; I saw that something was missing from him. Something very important. "You will find someone" I insist "When you do, you will know. It isn't like picking an apple from a tree or getting an 'A' on an exam. It is something that comes naturally"

"I know mom, I know" he whispered "It's just that, I feel so out of place here. Everyone has something special with each other. Like Alice and Jasper's relationship, even though they don't display their love publicly like Emmett and Rosalie. You know that they have something special. Just by looking at them. It's the same with you and Carlisle, you may not publicly display your love for each other; but it's there. You know it, they know it, and everyone else knows it. You guys all have someone special. Someone to turn to when you're feeling down. Someone to help you. Love you.

"I however, have no one. I am destined to roam the world alone – for all of eternity"

_Jasper's Point of View_

As Alice and I start to pack for Forks. We hear the conversation that Edward and Esme are having in is room. Alice and I stop packing our things and listen. As I walk towards the bed that Alice and I share, I motion her to follow me. I have her in my embrace as we listen carefully to the conversation that Edward and Esme are having.

"_They all have someone mom. Someone to call their own, someone to love and hold. Someone to help them in their time of need. What Emmett said tonight made me finally realize that I would be alone for the rest of my existence." _I could hear the sadness in his voice, the emptiness. It affected me even more when I felt his feelings. I look down at Alice. My Alice.

She really is everything to me. Without her, I wouldn't be where I am today. I'd still be out there, killing innocent humans to fulfill my thirst. I wouldn't know what to do with my life. I'd still be wandering the earth, doing who knows what. Looking for a companion? Killing innocent humans?

"Alice, I love you" I whisper into her ear

"I love you too Jaz"

"_It's just that, I feel so out of place here. Everyone has something special with each other. Like Alice and Jasper's relationship, even though they don't display their love publicly like Emmett and Rosalie. You know that they have something special. Just by looking at them. It's the same with you and Carlisle, you may not publicly display your love for each other; but it's there. You know it, they know it, and everyone else knows it. You guys all have someone special. Someone to turn to when you're feeling down. Someone to help you. Love you. _

"_I however, have no one. I am destined to roam the world alone – for all of eternity"_

"Alice?" I ask

"Yes Jasper?"

"Did you know that, Edward was so lonely? That he felt this way all of these years? That seeing us, Emmett and Rose, Carlisle and Esme; that it hurt him more than it should? I always felt his emotions. I just didn't know the cause of them." I lower my head in shame

"Jasper, you're an empathic, not a mind reader. Yes you can feel his emotions, but you don't know the cause of them. None of us knew he felt this way." Alice states as she stares into my eyes

"Thank you" I whisper

"For what?" she asks

"For everything" I smile

She nods her head and returns to the position she was in before. With her head in the crook of my neck and her arms on my chest.

_Emmett's Point of View_

"Rose, let's go pack. The faster we pack, the more time we have to relax" I grin

Rose lets out a sigh and agrees. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and race up the stairs and run towards our room. As we enter the room, I pick her up and set her down in front of her closet. She gives me a smile and kiss on the cheek before she opens her closet.

I feel a huge smile creep onto my face and I walk towards the entertainment system in our room. I start to pack up my game systems – Play station, Nintendo Wii, PS2, you name it; I got it.

"Hey, Emmett?" asked my lovely Rosalie

"Yeah Rosalie?"

"Come here" she demanded

"Ok, give me a second." I say, as I quickly finish packing up my games. "Ok, what?"

"Listen" she whispered

"_They all have someone mom. Someone to call their own, someone to love and hold. Someone to help them in their time of need. What Emmett said tonight made me finally realize that I would be alone for the rest of my existence."_

"Is that Edward?" I ask

"Who else would it be?" she scowled "Shut up and listen Emmett"

"_I know mom, I know" he whispered "It's just that, I feel so out of place here. Everyone has something special with each other. Like Alice and Jasper's relationship, even though they don't display their love publicly like Emmett and Rosalie. You know that they have something special. Just by looking at them. It's the same with you and Carlisle, you may not publicly display your love for each other; but it's there. You know it, they know it, and everyone else knows it. You guys all have someone special. Someone to turn to when you're feeling down. Someone to help you. Love you. _

"_I however, have no one. I am destined to roam the world alone – for all of eternity" _

"Wow," I breathed "I didn't know Edward felt this way. If I did, I wouldn't have made that comment."

_Rosalie's Point of View_

"Wow," he breathed "I didn't know Edward felt this way. If I did, I wouldn't have made that comment."

When Emmett finished his comment I shoed him out of the closet, so I could get back to packing.

I know I come across mean and bitchy towards people, but I truly do care about my family. After hearing what Edward said, it made me think. Is he really that lonely?Does he yearn for some special, does he want someone special?

Why hasn't he told us before? We are his family after all. Despite all the fighting Edward and I do. I still love him, he's my brother. I care for him. I just don't think he knows.

I hope he finds someone, soon. He is always sad and distant. But we never knew why. I guess we know now.

_Edward's Point of View_

I turned on the music when I got to my room. I picked a random CD and it happened to be an Aerosmith CD. Hole in my soul started to play.

I'm down a one way street  
With a one night stand  
With a one track mind  
Out in no man's land  
The punishment sometimes  
Don't seem to fit the crime

Yeah there's a hole in my soul  
But one thing I've learned  
For every love letter written  
There's another one burned  
So you tell me how it's gonna be this time

Is it over?  
Is it over?  
'Cause I'm blowin' out the flame

Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns  
The knife inside of me

Take a look and you will find  
There's nothing there, girl  
Yeah I swear, I'm telling you, girl yeah 'cause

(Chorus)  
There's a Hole In My Soul  
That's been killing me forever  
It's a place where a garden never grows  
There's a Hole In My Soul  
Yeah, I should have known better  
'Cause your love's like a thorn without a rose  
Yeah, yeah

I'm as dry as a seven year drought  
I got dust for tears  
Yeah I'm all tapped out  
Sometimes I feel broken and can't get fixed

I know there's been all kinds of shoes  
Underneath your bed  
Now I sleep with my boots on  
But you're still in my head  
And something tells me this time  
I'm down to my last licks

'Cause if it's over  
Then it's over  
And it's driving me insane

Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns  
The knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find  
There's nothing there, girl, yeah, I swear  
I'm telling you girl yeah 'cause

(Chorus)

Yeah, is it over?  
Yeah, it's over  
And I'm blowing out the flame

Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns  
The knife inside of me  
Take a look and you will find  
There's nothing there, girl, yeah, I swear  
I'm telling you girl yeah 'cause

(Chorus)

Oh, oh...

Just as the song ended, I could hear Esme outside my door, deliberating on if she should knock on my door or not.

"Come in mom" I whispered

She open the door slowly "Edward?" Esme ask, "Are you alright?"

I lets out a sigh "I don't know mother. I've been living this life for just about ninety years. Ten of those years I was on my own, wandering, killing those who I claimed were 'evil'. When I finally decide to come back to you and Carlisle, you guys welcomed me back with open arms; even though I didn't deserve it. You guys forgave me for the mistakes I made. The mistakes I made, that cost others their live. Then, eventually the rest of the family came along within the first fifty or so years of my new life.

"They all have someone mom. Someone to call their own, someone to love and hold. Someone to help them in their time of need. What Emmett said tonight made me finally realize that I would be alone for the rest of my existence."

While I was talking, Esme came over and sat on my leather couch with me. She grasped my hand in hers and waited until I finished talking. "Edward" she ask, "Edward, look at me"

When I finally decide to look at her, I knew that she saw the sadness in my eyes; that she saw that something was missing from me. Something very important. "You will find someone" Esme insist "When you do, you will know. It isn't like picking an apple from a tree or getting an 'A' on an exam. It is something that comes naturally"

"I know mom, I know" I whispered softly "It's just that, I feel so out of place here. Everyone has something special with each other. Like Alice and Jasper's relationship, even though they don't display their love publicly like Emmett and Rosalie. You know that they have something special. Just by looking at them. It's the same with you and Carlisle, you may not publicly display your love for each other; but it's there. You know it, they know it, and everyone else knows it. You guys all have someone special. Someone to turn to when you're feeling down. Someone to help you. Love you.

"I however, have no one. I am destined to roam the world alone – for all of eternity"

Esme lets go of my hand and threw her arms around me "Oh Edward" she cried "You will find someone special. I just know it."

"Thank you" I give her a small smile "Now, if I may ask you to leave Esme? I have some packing to do"

"Of course Edward" she walks towards the door and as she is about to turn the doorknob she whispered "We're always here for you, know that"

I went over to my vast CD collection and started to pack it up. Just as I finished packing up all my CD's, the Aerosmith CD finished and Clair de lune by Debussy started to play.

There was a knocking sound on my door.

"Come in" I sigh

"Hello Edward" Alice said

"Alice? What do you need?"

"Look" was all she said before I was overwhelmed by her vision

_Vision -- _

_I was in a beautiful meadow on a sunny day with a human? Vampire? Someone. I was lying on the grass with an elbow propped up, staring at the beautiful girl who had brown eyes, brown hair and was very pale. _

"_You see, every person smells different, has a different essence. If you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. But he could resist, if he wished to, if he were a recovering alcoholic. Now let's say you placed in that room a glass of hundred-year old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac – and filled the room with its warm aroma – how do you think he would fare then?" I ask her_

_We sat in silence, looking into each other's eyes – trying to read each other's thoughts. _

_I broke the silence first_

"_Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps I should have made out alcoholic a heroin addict instead."_

"_So what you're saying is that, I'm your brand of heroin?" she teased, trying to lighten the mood._

_I give her a huge smile. _

_End of Vision --_

"Wha .. what?" I ask her "Who is that?"

"That my dear brother, I do not know. But it seems to be that you are infatuated with her. But only times will tell Edward. Only time will tell"

Alice left the room quickly, leaving my thoughts jumbled.

Who is she? I mused. Who is this girl who seems so important to me?

_Edward_? Asked Carlisle through his thoughts. _Are you ready yet? We're going to load our items into the car and leave soon_.

I open my bedroom door and tell Carlisle that I'm ready to leave.

I quickly pick up my boxes and shove them into the Volvo. I go into the garage and say goodbye to my other cars; my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and my SLR McLaren.

"Are we ready to depart Mobile?" Carlisle asked

Everyone nodded their heads

"I take it everyone remembers where our home in Forks is. Esme and I shall see you guys there soon. Remember to turn your cell phones on so we can call you if anything happens." Carlisle says as he gets into his Mercedes S55 AMG.

Everyone else piles into their own cars. Emmett and Rose take her BWM M3 Convertible. While Alice and Jasper take Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. The rest of our cars are getting shipped out to us next week.

I take one last glance at our home in Mobile, Alabama and get into my Volvo.

_Forks, Washington ready or not here we come.  
_

* * *

Well, there you have it. Chapter four! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
Remember to review with your comments, ideas/suggestions or questions. I love what you guys tell me. It helps with my writing.  
And I ask you. How do you think I did with portraying the Cullen/Hale's in this Chapter. I tried my best you guys!

**unworthy love; xox**_  
_


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse!**  
Hey there! I've been really bad at this lately. Thing have been going weirdly and I only got a few weeks of summer vacation left. This here is a mini-chapter and the meeting of Edward Cullen & Isabella Swan will happen in the next chapter. A lot of people questioned the last chapter and I hope you get your answer in here. If not, PM me or send me a review stating your question.  
I finally got to go to the bookstore yesterday and I got Eclipse. So, I have some more ideas in where the story is going! Keep it up my dear readers! _  
_

* * *

_The Pain Within_  
**Chapter Five**

_Edward's Point of View_

I arrived at our home in Folk precisely when twilight hit. Swiftly I got out of my car and quickly took the boxes out of the backseat and the trunk.

While I waited for the rest of the family to arrive; I took my boxes and made my way up to my room on the third floor. Knowing that the family was about half an hour away, I started to unpack my things to pass time. While I was unpacking my CD's, a thought came across my mind. _How did I open up to Esme so quickly? This isn't right. And the vision that Alice had … How was it so detailed? Could that possibly happen? A human and myself? That close and personal? Impossible. _My thoughts were swarming around me, ten miles a second. I didn't realize that the whole family was inside my quaint room, staring at me intensely.

"Edward?" Esme asked hesitantly

I snap out of the state I was in. "Yes Esme?"

"Are you okay there Edward? We've been at the house for ten minutes. Didn't you hear us calling your name?" Someone asked, I presumed it was Alice but I wasn't completely sure.

"Edward!" screeched Rosalie

"Dude! What's wrong with you?' chuckled Emmett

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm air go through me. I look around the room and see that Jasper was leaning against the door frame with a sheepish grin on his face.

I give him a small smile and say my thanks. He nods his in reply.

I clear my throat once or twice, seeing as how it was unnecessary; but I did so anyway. "I would like to call a family meeting Carlisle, if that's alright with you," I stop momentarily to look at Carlisle for his blessing. Once I got it I started again. "As you all may know... I had a little heart-to-heart with Esme before we left for Forks. But when I got here, I started to think. That's how I couldn't hear your thoughts or feel your presence around me."

"What were you thinking of Edward?" Carlisle asked softly

"What I was thinking was that, I'm not the one who opens up so quickly with my emotions and thoughts. Then Alice had that vision. That vision was so detailed. There's a missing factor in all of this. No one knew how I really felt. Heck, I didn't even know I felt like that. A possibility that it was deep, deep down inside of me. The pain I hold within. Besides, no one in this family has the power to do so."

"So, what are you saying Edward? That another vampire is affecting Alice's visions and you're emotions?" questioned Jasper

"Precisely, but the only thing I can't figure out is. Who is it? I can't sense anyone else's presence but all of yours. I can't find anyone else's thoughts. Jasper? Can you feel anyone emotions aside from ours?" I ask

He shakes his head, "Alice, can you see anyone?" After a second or so of silence, she lets out a sigh and says no.

"Carlisle? What should we do?" I ask as I probe his brain, looking for an answer

"Well, you kids have school tomorrow morning and I have to go to the hospital. So, I suggest you guys all unpack and relax. We'll figure it out soon enough everyone."

Everyone slowly started to leave my room, except for Alice.

"Don't worry Edward. We'll figure it out. But for now, go hunting Edward. Trust me."

With that, Alice left the room leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

Yup, this is short. As I said. It is a mini-chapter, but nevertheless it is still a chapter. Review with any questions or concerns you have!

**unworthy love; xox**


	7. Chapter Six

**OH MY GODDD! I feel so horrible! I haven't updated in ages. :( I'm sorry guys. I lost this chapter and it was extra, extra long. At least twice the length of this one (think about 5 1/2 pages in size 12 font in times new roman) So I re-did it again, but then my piece of shit of a computer died on me. Then I started school a few weeks later. So, you guys can come after me with pitchforks and whatever else you want because I said I was going to update within the next few days but I didn't. I'm so sorry! As I'm uploading this, I'm starting the next chapter! So, HOPEFULLYYY I'm going to update before two weeks maybe ?  
Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN THIS WONDERFUL SERIES - DOES NOT CONTAIN ECLIPSE SPOILERS.**

Now, for the long awaited chapter!

* * *

_The Pain Within_  
**Chapter Six**

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone_ ….

"Stupid clock, how do I turn this thing off?" someone muttered, while attacking my alarm.

"Bella! Time to get up" sang the mysterious stranger, whom I finally identified as Charlie when I opened my eyes.

I let out an exasperated groan and mumble incoherently into my pillow. Charlie let out a loud sigh and ripped the quilt off my body; then he shook me furiously while trying to get my attention.  
"Bella, you have to go to school today. Remember? Mr. Mason chose you to show some new kid around. The Cullen's or something. Stupid no good family causing problems for me, adopted teenagers and their …."

I blocked Charlie out and realized that I made it through the night. That today was the day that the Cullen/Hale's are coming to Forks High. My train of thought stopped when I felt a sting on my right cheek. Charlie just slapped me!

"Bells, did you hear what I said? Don't be too nice to that kid. You're looking for trouble here"

"Is that why you slapped me?" my voice laced with anger

He let out a loud rumble that resembled his laugh.

"Watch out Bells. I warned you" he said before he stalked out of my room.

I made my way to the window before my door shut. While looking at the weather, I was thinking about what to wear today and about Charlie's warning. _Why would he warn me?_ I got myself out of a trance and went to my closet to pick up a pair of dark resin wash jeans that were comfy; and a brown knit tunic with a v neck that had a waist tie. I gather up my clothes and toiletries and proceed to the bathroom.

I washed my face and brush my teeth quickly before I started on my hair. My mahogany locks were almost manageable today. They were wavy enough to shape my face and hide my eyes and bruises if needed.

I hastily took off my sweats and baggy tee, replacing them with my jeans and tunic. I saw a small bruise forming from when Charlie slapped me this morning. I take out my make-up and try to cover it up as much as possible without it being so obvious.

I leave the bathroom, but not before hearing some sounds from one of the rooms downstairs. Before going to check it out, pick up my book bag and navy blue ballet flats from my room. I make my way downstairs, into the kitchen to check out what the noise was. The noise was unbearable – it sounded like cats shrieking. I pick up a pop tart before walking into the living room.

On my way to the living room, I see clothes spewed all over the floor of the living room and the shape of bodies on the couch. One on top of the other, I vaguely make out Aiden's body but couldn't tell who the second figure was – obviously it was a girl.

As I approach the couch I hear the second figure let out a scream – that voice …. It reminded me of Jessica. Standing behind the coach, I see Jessica's head thrown back; her breaths ragged.

Aiden was on top of her with her legs wrapped around his waist tightly and his mouth on her right breast and left hand squeezing her left one.

"Bella?" Jessica asked with her shocked ragged breath "What are you doing here?"

Aiden's head whips up at the mention of my name. He sees me and his mouth drops open.

"You look very sexy Bells," Aiden said, trying to make his voice sound alluring

I walk out of the living room – quite disgusted – and open the front door.

"Hope you guys have fun …. We have school in thirty minutes." I yell

"We have how many minutes? Shit!" shrieked Jessica

"Jess baby, calm down" he said, trying to sooth her "We got time"

"Are you …." Jessica's voice sounded quieter as I shut the door.

I made my way to the truck with my raincoat in hand. I got in without a hassle and made my way to school.

On the way there I found myself thinking about the Cullen/Hale's, Edward in particular. Something wasn't right… there's something that sounds familiar but I can't put I finger on it. When I got to the school, there weren't any cars that belonged to the students except for one, a silver Volvo. It was probably the nicest car a student has owned, _must be the new kids_ I thought to myself. I looked at the clock on the dashboard and saw that I had fifteen minutes left. I decided to introduce myself and see which one was Edward.

As I step out of the cozy cab, I see five inhumanly pale, beautiful beings walk towards me – or the Volvo I should say. I suddenly felt extremely tongue-tied and felt panic arise. Just before they reached me, I felt calmer – as if it was purposely done to me.

"Hi ….. Are you guys the Cullen and Hale family?" I ask shyly

"What's it to you?" snapped the extremely beautiful tall blonde. She had everything a model would want. The height, hair, grace, flawless beauty, curves – everything. It made me feel inadequate standing before her, them.

"Rose, don't be such a bitch" the small pixie one said to the tall blonde – whose name I now know.

The pixie like one stepped out of the embrace of a tall, lean dirty blonde male – that caught my attention. I saw that 'Rose" was in the arms of a tall and very muscular male with curly brown locks. Then, beside him was a drop dead gorgeous male with untidy bronze, who was taller than the muscular one but a bit shorter than the blonde one –

"Hello there! My name is Alice Cullen and this is my family," the pixie one said – whom I now know as Alice – with a beautiful melodic voice.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie" she pointed out the muscular guy with the curly brown hair and the beautiful tall blonde who snapped at me. "This is Jasper, my boyfriend" she pointed to the lean, dirty blonde haired male. "And that right there next to Emmett is Edward" she pointed to the Greek god I was gawking at earlier.

"So who are you?" Alice asked with a smile

"I'm uh, Isabella, uh, no Bella, you can call me Bella. Bella Swan" I say meekly

"Bella Swan you say?" Alice said with a huge grin on her face, the thought of smiling that big hurt my own face

"Yes …. " I reply, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"So you're one of the kids who are showing us around?" she hinted, with a bit of amusement in her voice

"Yes, um, Alice. That's correct" I nod

"And whom would that be Bella?" Edward interjected, before Alice could say anything

"Well, um. It's uh, um you Edward" I stumble, blushing furiously

By now, most of the student body was already here, and surrounding the Cullen's and I, gaping at them. My eyes wander around the semi-circle enclosed with half the students in our grade. The Cullen's saw me staring at the kids surrounding us and they barley acknowledge it. Alice is still grinning while she asked me what classes I had.

As it turns out, Edward, Alice and I all had the same classes, except for biology. Alice gave me another small smile before speaking.

"Well, seeing as how Edward, you and I have the same classes – except for one but that doesn't matter. How about I go look for my 'tour guide' this week and tell him that I won't be needing his assistance. After all, you'll help me won't you Bella?" asked Alice

I nodded my head once to acknowledge my agreement. By this point, I didn't notice that Emmett and Rosalie left the group, heading towards their first class.

Alice decided to go to find her guide, whoever it was and Jasper followed her. That left Edward and I. The semi-circle around us had basically diminished except for some few people; Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lauren and Caleb – basically eight of the members in our little 'group'. I could see them whispering to each other. They are probably going to end up telling Aiden and Jessica what happened this morning, I decided to make the best of it before the worse came.

"So, Edward …. Do you want to go to class now or wait for Alice?" I ask nervously, trying to get rid of the awkwardness and silence

"Let's go to class. The bell going to ring any minute" he replies in a velvety tone

I nod my head, and begin to walk towards the English building. I look behind me to see if Edward was still standing there or following me. To my surprise, he was walking on my left. His strides matched mine – the only difference was that he wasn't making any sounds while walking, unlike myself.

By the time we reached the door, the bell rung. He opened the door for me, and insisted I go in first.

"Ladies first" he said. Who knew that Edward Cullen was such a gentlemen, but then again I've only known him for five minutes. Edward and I walk up to Mr. Mason's desk.

"Mr. Mason?" I ask

"Yes Ms. Swan?"

"I have Edward Cullen here, his sister Alice will be joining us shortly" I explain

"Ah, excellent. Do you have your slip Mr. Cullen?" he asked Edward

Swiftly Edward came up with a pink slip and handed it to Mr. Mason. Mr. Mason signed it quickly and handed it back while wishing him good luck at Forks. That's when the second and final bell rang. Alice had made it through the door before the bell rang. She spotted Edward at the front desk and made she way towards us.

"Edward, Bella" she greeted with her amazing voice

"Alice," Edward said, barely acknowledging her

"Hi Alice" I say quietly

"So you're Alice Cullen?" Mr. Mason asked

"Why yes I am. And are you Mr. Mason?" she smiled

"Yes I am. May I see your slip Ms. Cullen?"

Alice handed it him and he signed it quickly before getting the attention of the class

"Class? Class... I can I get your attention?" Mr. Mason asked with an aggravated tone.

The students in the class continued to talk to each other while Mr. Mason tried to get their attention.

"If I don't get you undivided attention within ten seconds, you guys will have to a five-thousand word essay on the pros and cons of education" he threatened

Everyone suddenly quieted down and sat down in their seats.

"That's more like it" Mr. Mason said with a smile "Now, we have two new students here, accompanied by Isabella Swan. I would like to introduce to Edward and Alice Cullen. I hope you guys make their stay here pleasant. Now open your books to page two-hundred and forty-three." Mr. Mason said to the class before turning to Alice, Edward and I

"Now, Mr. and Ms. Cullen, I will have you both sit near Isabella. Mr. Cullen, you will be sitting beside her and Ms. Cullen, you will be sitting in front of her... next to Caleb Casey. Here are your textbooks. Off you go now" he ushered us away after handing them the English textbook.

While we were walking towards our seats, I could feel the holes being burned into me with all the staring – theoretically speaking.

This routine went on until lunch. Going to class with both Edward and Alice; getting stared at by all my classmates. The whispering, gossip that's going to surface before the days ended.

I haven't actually haven't talked with Edward and Alice yet. Just showing them around the school – getting from class to class. Besides, if I had try to talk to either one. I wouldn't know what to say. All the common sense I had flew out the window. I couldn't say anything without making a fool of myself and with the constant blushing. I'm pretty sure they don't like me that much in the first place. Every now and then when I blushed or when the wind blew our way. They would stiffen and it seemed like they had held their breath. Something didn't seem right, but I don't know what it is but I can't seem to place my finger on it.

Before we reached the cafeteria I decided to talk to them.

"Look guys. I haven't been a very good guide today and I'm sorry for that; I just have a lot on my mind. Besides we only have two more classes left after lunch so you guys can get as far away from me as you want then. I'm really sorry for making your first day at Forks High horrible. You guys should be talking to people who'll actually answer you. You guys go ahead into the cafeteria. I'm sure people are very keen to see who you and your family will be sitting with." I say softly, suppressing the tears that are about to spill

"What about you Bella?" Edward asked softly

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'm a freak. I'm pretty much use to it by now." I whisper, not trusting my voice at the moment

Alice gives me a small sad smile and walks into the cafeteria doors, leaving Edward and I alone once again in a semi-awkward silence.

A tear started to make their way down my right cheek, slowly and quietly. Edward saw it and hesitantly brought his hand to my face to wipe the single tear that fell.

When Edward wiped the tear, his hand brushed against the spot where Charlie had slapped me this morning. I wince and take a small step back from Edward.

Edward was a bit shocked but quickly composed himself.

'I'm sorry" he mumbled, in his beautiful voice

I shake my head in disbelief and tell him that I'll see him after lunch. I barge into the cafeteria doors and everyone stops talking to stare at me. Subconsciously, I make my way towards the lineup to get my lunch. Before I even got my lunch, people started to whisper furiously and pointed in my direction.

Uncomfortably I made my way towards our table to see that Jessica was sitting by Aiden, with his hand far up on her thigh. I repress a shudder and made my way to the empty seat between Angela and Caleb – not the one beside Aiden...

"So Bella" Lauren sneered

I turn my head to look at her and see that she's giving me her death glare – the term if looks could kill ran through my mind.

"I heard that you're showing around Alice and Edward Cullen"

"Yes ….." I hesitated "Your point it?"

"Why?" she asked

"Because I was asked to by Mr. Mason?" I retort, before taking a huge bite of my roast beef sandwich

The argument between me and the rest of the people at my table went on all lunch. The arguments were basically about me showing around Alice and Edward Cullen. Supposedly, Mike was the guy that Alice was talking about. He was supposed to show her around, but she told him not to. I guess that was one of the reasons to why they were whispering this morning. It felt like the rest of the Cullens knew we were talking about them. Occasionally I caught Alice or Edward sneaking a glance at our table.

I stood up as quickly as I could when the bell rang singling the end of lunch. Just as I make it through the doors, I remembered that I had forgotten Edward. I turned around to walk back into the cafeteria, but to my dismay. Edward wasn't there. He was right beside me.

"Looking for me?" he whispered into my ear

My heart suddenly goes into overdrive and beats furiously. I jumped back in surprise and stare at him.

"Shall we?" he beckoned

I nod my head, and we make our way towards biology after the bell rang. We opened the door and Mr. Banner was giving me a weird look.

"Why are you late Ms. Swan?" he asked rudely

"Bella's my guide for the week and I was holding her up. I had to discuss some personal matters with my brothers and sisters before class. I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again.' said Edward

"Mhm? Um. Alright. Just don't let it happen again. Cullen, you're sitting next to Ms. Swan here" he mumbled before throwing a textbook at Edward, "Here, you'll need this. Now off you go"

Mr. Banner continued his lesson as Edward and I made our way to our seats in the back of the classroom. Edward was a few steps ahead of me and was at the table before me. Just as I reach the table, I trip over the stool that was in front of me. I waited for the impact of my face hitting the hard tiled floor but it never happened. Instead there were two muscular pale arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me from my fall.

He gave me a crooked grin that melted my heart. I blush furiously and thanked him silently.

When Edward removed him arms from my waist, I felt empty. The energy that flowed through me when Edward had touched me was gone.

For the rest of the lesson in biology, I was trying my hardest to ignore Edward and the strange warmth I was feeling inside of me throughout the day.

When the bell rang, singling end of the class I almost sighed in relief. But then I remembered that we had gym before we were able to go home. I let out an audible groan. That caught Edward's attention.

"Bella?" he asked

"Yes?" I sigh

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing Edward. We have gym next and I shouldn't be allowed in there. I'm surprised I haven't sent anyone to the hospital yet."

"If I may ask, what are you talking about?" he inquired

"Well," I sigh "if you haven't noticed Edward. I'm not the most graceful person here. I can hardly walk across anything without tripping over something."

He let out a soft laugh, "Silly Bella"

"Well, we might as well get this over with. Off to gym we go," I said with fake cheerfulness.

He gives me a grin and we proceed walking to gym.

"Bella… psst. Bella" someone whispers

"Edward? Did you hear that?" I whisper

* * *

There you have it. That concludes this chapter. I ended it in another cliffhanger yes, but I am working on the next chapter as I speak. I hope you guys enjoyed it and are willing to continue reading my story. It means a lot to me that you guys like my story. So, please review. I am open-minded and anything you say to me weither it be a suggestion, comment or whatever - know that I'll keep it in mind.

Thank you to all of my reviewers!

**unworthy love; xox**


	8. Chapter Seven

* * *

What is up everyone? It has been ages since I've updated and I feel really bad. School's not that much of a pain for me. It's pretty easy so far, it's only the people in it who cause me problems, which then turns into them making me angry. Making me angry isn't a very wise choice. Anyways, now I have MAJOR problems with my family and that is putting me under a lot of stress. So I've been putting off the story. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story because now there are so many fanfictions on this website that it is become insane and ridiculous.

Disclaimer: I do not own this, agro, you cannot sue me. (:

* * *

_The Pain Within_  
**Chapter Seven**

"Hear what Bella?" Edward asked carefully

"That .." I whisper

"_Bella, Bella, come here Bella_" the mysterious voice whispered

Edward froze in his tracks and stiffened immediately. He turned his head and stared into the woods intently. I turn my head around to see what he was staring at deep inside the woods. We stood like that for a few minutes while people were shuffling around to get to their next class.

When the second bell rang, I turned my head and started to walk towards the gym door. Suddenly arms were blocks me from walking – Edward's to be exact.

"Don't move," he breathed

'Wha? …." I get out before my mouth is covered by a cold hand.

"Shhh"

I stood there in the mist in front of the gym with Edward right beside me and his hand on my mouth. Something was obviously going on but he didn't connect – he was more distant. Like he was thinking about something, or was staring off into the deepness of the woods for no apparent reason.

Even though I didn't really know him, I was worried. I don't know why I was worried but I felt like something was going to happen. That something huge is going to happen soon and there was no way for us to change its course. During the time I was thinking, Edward's hand slowly moved away from my mouth and his stance changed slowly.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," he said sincerity

"What happened?" I asked softly

I saw shock run through his eyes before they were unusually and unnaturally calm.

"Nothing" he said quickly

"Okay then?" I say hesitantly

Edward just stands there for a minute, contemplating something – something bad I think; from the look in his eyes.

"Do you mind skipping gym Bella?" he asked carefully – his eyes smothering mine

"Err, …. um, no?" I say slowly, while trying to form a coherent sentence. "But do you, think it's wise?" I ask him, slowly.

He thought about it for a second and then his face became completely serious, his eyes hardening before he nods his head.

"But you need to get your slip in remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I'll get Alice to do it for me" he hinted,

"Ok. Let's go then I suppose?" I inquire

"Yes, lets"

While we were walking towards the parking lot; I felt as if Edward was being very cautious. Like something bad was going to happen right then and there – and Edward was going to stop it.

It felt somewhat weird, but it made me feel safe. I didn't know if I should feel safe. I've only known him for less then a day. But if that's true, then why do I feel so connected to him? It's quite strange.

When we got there, there were two car choices. My slow, yet comfy cab; or his fast and expensive Volvo.

"We should take the Volvo" Edward said abruptly

"What about you sibling? And my truck?" I ask

"I'll have Alice bring your truck and I'll be back in time to pick up my family" he insisted

"I don't know if that would be wise … "I say slowly

"And why would that not be wise Bella?"

"School ends in an hour. We need to sign out with parental permission," I blurt out

Edward seemed amused, "is that all Bella?"

I nod my head while he lets out a laugh; a melodic laugh that was music to my ears. WAIT A MINUTE! What am I thinking? I just met Edward this morning. How is that even possible? Edward pulled me out of my state by carefully shaking my frame.

"Bella?" he tried to bring me back to the present again, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just spacing out more then usual" I answer him honestly

"Alright, shall we go then?" he points to the direction of his car

"Let's," I say with a small smile.

While we were walking towards the shiny Volvo, I felt that something was watching me. I had no idea who it was. Was it that person who was trying to communicate with me earlier? That voice, it reminded me of someone – someone I knew, but the question is. Who is it?

When Edward and I reached the Volvo, I went to the passenger side to open the door; only to find that the door was already open, with Edward smiling hugely at me. I give him a small smile back and carefully make my way into the car.

While I'm trying to put the seatbelt on, I see that Edward had already situated himself in the car; all ready to go. I was quite surprise to say the least. I mean he was just at my door a few seconds ago... Unless he ran to the drivers side and somehow opened the door without me knowing. _You're losing it Bella_, I thought to myself.

"Are you ready?" he asked

I tell him I'm ready to go and we speed off. We were going faster then I expected. When I turn over to look at the speedometer, I saw that the number was 115 mp/h.

"EDWARD!" I sheik

Edward turns is head quickly and stares at me. "Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern and worry.

"Slow down!!!" I yell

Edward's face softened and he sighed with relief. He probably thought I was insane.

"Is that all Bella? The speed is all that's bothering you?" he asked soothingly

I clench my eyes shut and held onto the seat for dear life. When we finally stop, I slowly opened my eyes and saw that we were in front of my house. Edward was staring intensively at me.

"Bella, we've stop. Do you think you can open your hands?" he asked with a grin

I look down and see that my hands are securely grabbing the seat below me. I slowly unravel my fingers from the seat and give him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," I whisper, feeling the blood flow to my cheeks

Edward gave me his crooked smile that left me breathless.

We were in front of my house. Wait, we're in front of my house; how did Edward know where my house was?  
"Edward?" I asked

"Yes Bella?"

"How do you know where I live?"

"Bella, it's a small town. Everyone knows where everyone lives." he said with a small smile.

I didn't know what to do now; I was inside of Edward's car with Edward – in front of Charlie's house. There was an awkward yet comfortable silence between us. Edward broke the silence by speaking first.

"Bella, I have to go pick up my brothers and sisters now. You're truck will be here soon."

When Edward said that, I had a little panic attack. I remembered that Charlie would be coming home earlier today, something about company.

"Edward?" I ask in a raspy tone

He turns his head to look at me, and gives me a nod.

"I, I need the truck here soon. Charlie, he's coming home earlier tonight"

I guess he heard the panic and anxiety in my voice; so he tried to tell me that my truck would be here soon and I believed him.

As I got out of his Volvo, I felt the cold air rush towards me and it startled me a bit. I give Edward my thanks and goodbye. As I make my way onto the porch, I bend down and take the key out of the eve. While I'm unlocking the door, I turn around to make sure that Edward isn't there anymore – he wasn't, he was long gone and I never heard the car back away. While I was pushing the door open, I could smell the stench of marijuana and liquor.

I took my time walking because there were open bottles of beer and vodka everywhere on the ground. I didn't know who it could be – Aiden's still at school hopefully and Charlie is at work. I push the bottles aside with the foot, carefully trying not to cut myself on the glass. By the time I make it to the kitchen, I see that the bottles aren't really there anymore.

I place my bag on the table and open the fridge, to see if there is anything there I could use to make supper for Charlie and Aiden. I let out a small sigh '_I can't keep on letting them control my life._'

After ten minutes of searching the kitchen, I decided on making some something simple yet tasty. I decided on making some Kraft Dinner. I know it wasn't much but I put my own spin on it. I took out the ingredients needed – around four boxes of KD, the milk and butter I left in the fridge, I took out some hotdogs and put them in the microwave and some stuff for the salad.

I went upstairs and started my homework when everything was ready downstairs for later. I decided to start with my English homework, it was nothing new, I already knew most of – I usually read ahead when there wasn't anyone home; besides what else am I suppose to do on some Friday nights?

Every five minutes, I would go look out my window to see if my truck was there. I didn't know what would happen to me if it wasn't there. I knew that I would hear it from a street away, so I didn't have to worry. Just before 6:25, I looked out the window and my truck was there. I didn't hear the engine, or the truck come into the driveway. I didn't know how he managed that, but I was grateful because at that moment, I saw Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway. There was someone with Charlie inside of the cruiser, but whom?

When Charlie cut the engine, the mysterious person came out of the passenger side of the door. It turned out; it wasn't a stranger at tall. It was Aiden! From where I was standing I could see that he was very pissed. His jaw was clenched and his icy blue eyes looked even harder.

Just as they reached the door, another car comes into the driveway. By then, I'm downstairs, moving the beer bottles away from the entrance. I open the door and give Charlie, Aiden and whoever was in the car a fake cheerful grin.

The first person to step out of the car was a tall, russet skinned male. He made his way over to the passenger side to help out someone; that person he was helping out was in a wheel chair.

"Hello Charlie," the person in the wheelchair said gruffly

"Billy! Jacob!" my father bellowed "How are you doing?! What brings you here?"

"Dad just wanted to come and visit you. And that the television was broken." He muttered the last sentence.

During the time they were conversing, Aiden was staring at me; he seemed very angry.

"Are you going to let us in or what Bella?" Charlie asked with an annoyed tone

I smile sheepishly and let them into our small home.

"Billy, Jacob. This is Bella if you don't remember and that fine fellow over there is Aiden; Bella's boyfriend.

Aiden, this is Jacob Black, an old childhood friend of Bella's and Billy Black his father"

They all exchanged their greetings and I asked Billy and Jacob if they were staying for dinner. They were so I made my way into the kitchen while Aiden and Jacob followed me.

"How have you been Bells?" Jacob asked happily

"I'm doing good Jacob, how about you?" I asked slowly

His brow creases and he stares at me. "You don't remember me do you?"

I shake my head and give him a small apologetic smile.

While I was stirring the Kraft Dinner, Aiden comes up behind me and places his hand low on my waist. His mouth near my ear, "_you're going to pay for that Bella_" he whispers.

"I uhh, I'm going to go check out the game. Yeah, I'm going to go do that" Jacob said as he exited the room quickly, due to the awkwardness that Aiden was causing.

As Jacob was leaving, Aiden lowered his mouth to my neck and started sucking on it viciously, while moving his large, rough hands all over my body. I stop moving for a fraction of a second, and then Charlie comes in.

"Bella, is the good done yet?" he asked before he saw what was happening. There was an evil glint in his eye and he whispered something softly, and Aiden heard him or something because his disengaged himself from me and allowed me to serve the food.

I let out a shiver when Aiden and Charlie leave the room with their dinner – I knew something was going to happen, something bad. I took out two plates for Billy and Jacob and went back into the kitchen for the salad and drinks. After that, I got myself a plate and planted myself into one of the mismatched chairs in the kitchen.

I start to think while I was eating, _what was with Edward today? Was there something wrong? Why did I enjoy being around him so much? Why? _While I was deep in thought, I didn't notice that Jacob Black came into the kitchen. He was now sitting across from me smiling.

I came back when I heard Charlie and Billy's yelling of joy; their team must have won or done something good. I realized that an hour must have pasted at least so I got up to go collect the dirty dishes that would be piled in the living room.

I start to do the dishes mindlessly when I hear the sound of Billy's wheelchair against the floor.

"Bella, that was delicious. I never knew that Kraft Dinner, hotdogs and salad could be so good." I hear him say with gratitude

I turn my head and give him a nod, showing him that I heard him. Charlie and Aiden were saying goodbye to both Jacob and Billy Black. After a minuet, I heard the car back out of our driveway.

I then felt someone put their hand onto my shoulder, I didn't know if it was Charlie or Aiden. I didn't hear anyone's footstep. They grasped my shoulder tightly and turned me around quickly; while resulted in my dropping the half-washed dish onto my foot. I let out a small scream while the person in front of me laughs. I fall to the ground and my eyes start to become blurry with every breath I take. The smell of the blood was getting to me, I felt myself getting faint.

Then, suddenly I felt myself rise off the ground, in someone's arms. I didn't know who it was; all I could hear was their heartbeat and the sound of their steps on the old wooden stairs. I heard the door open, but didn't feel myself getting jostled.

I hear the water getting turned on and feel myself getting lowered into something._What's happening to me?_ I thought _why can't I move? _

Suddenly I feel myself emerge into the water, was it cold water or was it hot? I couldn't tell the difference.

* * *

_Edward's Point of View_ [ You know you want to read it (:

I didn't know what was happening to me, I didn't know why I opened up so quickly. I knew that it wasn't my doing nor anyone else's in my family. But to whom would such a thing to myself.

I don't know anyone that holds a vendetta against me; I don't make any contact with anyone other then my family. I don't converse with humans unless it is completely necessary, I don't converse with any other vampires either – unless you count the ones in my family. So, who would do such a thing? My mind was going a hundred miles a minute after I held the family meeting.

Alice was acting rather strange also. She told me to go hunt, I do not know why though. I hunted just three days ago. My eyes haven't changed that much, if at all, it didn't change. Perhaps it has to do with her vision? Me and that unknown female, together in close proximity. She was beautiful I must say, not the type of beauty that Rosalie or Alice has; something timeless and unique, something different.

The only thing that confuses me is that she's human. Human! How could that be? They are our natural food source, they are so easily breakable within our grasp and there she is, with me. I'm completely flabbergasted, who is she?

But, that isn't the point right now. Should I go hunt or not? I mean no one has ever betted against Alice because they would always lose. Would that be the case for me? That if I do not go, that I will lose. But lose what? Lose sight of something? Lose control tomorrow? Oh, if only she told me.

"Carlisle, Esme" I call out as I walk out into the foyer.

They appear in a flash and give me a subtle, questioning look.

"I'm going to hunt, Alice says it is apparent that I should; but I do not know why. I shall be back before it is time to leave for school." I say quickly before I head out the door.

**NOTE – You might get offended by this if you love animals very much so. If you do, I advise you not read it. It is about our dear Edward hunting. I will state when it is already to start reading again. **

I ran from the house quickly and swiftly, making my way deep into the woods. I halted and listened for any signs of animals. After a minuet of standing still and listening, I could hear a herd of deer a mile away.

I ran half-speed toward the deer, trying not to make a sound. I fell into a crouch and quickly leaped from the bush I was hiding behind. I jumped onto the closest deer and snapped his neck before I landed on the ground. Immobilizing it even greater, I landed on its two hind legs.

I inhale the sweet aroma of the blood and let the beast within take over. As I sink my teeth into the deer's neck, I can hear the other deer scurrying away – trying to get away from the monster that just killed someone in their herd; a mother or daughter perhaps. I took that thought and stuck it back in my mind, not allowing the blood to get tainted.

I place my lips over a vein and sink my teeth in. the blood slowly flowing down my throat. The more I take from the deer, the slower and quieter its heart becomes. Then all at once, it stops. I disengage myself from the deer and wipe my mouth.

I look at the deer sadly. In order for me to survive, I must kill. No matter what route I want to go on, I still have to kill. Being a vegetarian or giving into my true nature. I quickly bury it under the ground and make sure it looks the way it did a few seconds ago.

I run a few miles north-west, listening for an animal. I pause and see a fox just a few feet ahead of me. It stares at me with its big black eyes, evidentially showing fear.

I stand still, staring at it with emotionless eyes; letting it see that I show no harm. But I know it knows no better then to trust me. It knows that I'm the predator and it's my prey. I quickly launch myself into the air at the fox, not allowing it any time to move or think. I swiftly place my hand under its chin and crack its neck so that the fox is only partly dead.

I place my pale lips onto the fox's neck and bite it. I allow the blood to trickle down the throat at a decent speed until its aroma filled my senses. Then I drank the rest of the blood quickly, not wanting to put the animal in anymore pain.

I stand up, brushing myself clean while I scan the area for a place to hide the fox. I had found a small hole and made it bigger. I discarded the fox into it and buried it. I found some broken branches and fallen leaves scattered around the forest. I quickly go pick those up and place it around and on the hole; making it look normal.

I then start running home, jumping over any obstacles around me that was lying there from the past.

**NOTE – You are able to start reading now, thank you (:**

I enter the house, feeling a bit lighter and content with myself. I see Carlisle and Esme comfortably sitting together on the loveseat watching a movie. I didn't want to bother then, even thought I knew they heard me come in. I mumble a quick hello and make my way to my room.

Once in my sanctuary I go over to my vast collection of CDs and put in a CD that I had burnt. It contained a couple of pieces that I composed. Esme's favorite was the first one that played.

I went into my closet and took out a pair of boxers, jeans and a deep green turtleneck. I made my way to the shower attached to my room and turned on the light. I look in the mirror and see that my eyes are the lightest that they have been in years. I go over to my shower and turn the water on, as hot as it would go.

I stepped in to which I presume would be scalding hot water for a human, but it wasn't that effective for me. It only felt warm.

Seeing as how vampires didn't need to shower, we did it anyways. We only showered because we wanted to feel the warmth against our skin, the fact that they are always cold doesn't help at times.

After standing there for what seems to be like an hour, I reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I quickly dried myself off and put on my clothes. I contemplated on drying my hair or not, but seeing as how we are in Forks. The rainiest city in America, I didn't bother.

Just as I walk out of my bathroom door, I see Alice prancing into my room with a big grin on her face. I tried to get into her mind but she was blocking me by thinking of Jasper in explicit ways.

"Alice!" I groan "I do **not** need to see Jasper like that"

She lets out a giggle and gave me a look. She sent me some other images that were too horrible. I was starting to think that she and Jasper were as bad as Rosalie and Emmett were.

"Are you ready yet little brother?" she asked me joyfully

I let out a small growl at her comment. Even though we are posing as juniors in high school, technically Alice would be older then me because she was changed at the age of 19, while I was changed at the age of 17. But, I was taller then her and I was changed before her so she should know that she wouldn't win this argument. She must have foreseen what I was thinking because she started frowning.

"You know Edward? That doesn't really matter now does it? What matters is we need to get to school."

I let out a sigh and follow her down the stairs. On my way out of my room, I grab the keys to my Volvo and my beige leather jacket. Even though we can't get sick or cold, we still kept up the façade.

Down the stairs, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and now Alice were; waiting impatiently for me.

"Edward! Come onnn!" whined Emmett

"Emmett, stop whining" scowled Rosalie

I chuckled at the sight and said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme. I got in the car, and waited for my brothers and sisters to join me in my pride and joy.

"Why are we going to school early again Alice?" I ask her with a hint of annoyance in my tone

"Because, we need to get our schedules Edward," she paused for a 'dramatic effect' "plus, you and I have to meet our tour guide for the week remember?

I guess Jasper could sense my irritation and he sent a wave of peace towards me. We reach the school in less then five minuets and make our way to the main office you could say.

We walked into the office and saw a red-headed woman with glasses staring at the computer screen. With us walking towards her desk, she sensed that there was someone else in the room with her.

She looked up from her computer and stared at us and smiled warmly.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Cope. What can I do for you today?" She asked kindly, but her thoughts showed something else. _Look at these kids, they look like supermodels! Are they Dr. Cullen's children? Gosh, if this is what they look like then the doctor must be lethal. Oh my, it must be a hassle for those nurses to pay attention now_

"Hello Mrs. Cope. My name is Edward Cullen and these are my siblings, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. We are here to pick up our schedules." I say smoothly

Her eyes glaze over and she mumbles her answer incoherently. Rose lets out a small chuckle. That brought Mrs. Cope's attention back to us.

She started going though the many files on her desk until her eyes rested upon our schedules and forms. One of the forms she gave us, she told us to bring it back at the end of the day with the teacher's signature on it.

We all agreed and made out way back towards the parking lot. We were going to get inside my car and wait until the bell rang, but there was someone there. It was the girl from Alice's vision, what was she doing there?

* * *

Ooohhhhhhh, what's going to happen now? I basically gave you two cliffy's in one chapter. One for Bella and one for Edward on his point of view for what has already happened. (: You guys are probably going to shoot me, but I can live with that.

So, on a more important matter. I have a question.

Do you guys want me to continue this story? -------- Please state your answer in a review. It would be greatly appreciated. I would also love it if you guys told me what you honestly think of the story so far. Am I going to fast? Too slow? Completely out of character for some of them? What about Edward's point of view in this chapter. Did I capture him?

Please do answer those questions for me and try to review. I enjoy your comments no matter what. I've had 31 reviews for this chapter. Can we try for between 40 - 50?

Andddd, I've decided that I'm going to tell you how my story is going. I have 10843 hits, 152 reviews, 110 story alerts, 55 story favorites with that, I'm on 21 favorite authors and 23 author alerts. YOU GUYS ROCK ! 

unworthy love; xox (:


	9. Chapter Seven Point Two

Hello fellow readers and writers! I have came to a conclusion.

I WILL CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY! (:

But, the only thing is. I have just started a new novel. I'm working on it and I hope that it will get published eventually. So, when I do finish it. I'll let you guys know, but that won't be for another year at least. And if I do get it published... You guys should go out and buy it! Haha, just kidding. You don't have to buy it unless you won't want too.

So, I have a page and a half written for the next chapter so far. I'm going to try and get at least three pages written today. But I need to finish my Apprentice questions for business, my AD assignment and my income statement for business and I need to get started on my business plan for my business exam/fair/project that is on the 17th. I also have some science homework. Oh, and drama also.! So, I will get working on my story ASAP!

Thanks to all my reviewers! I've gotten 41 reviews for the last chapter and only 664 hits. That's new record! I usually get between 1500 - 5000 hits a chapter but not so many reviews. You guys rock! They author/story alert and favorite author/story is coming along greatly too.

Now, before I go and complete my massive pile of homework. Do you guys want a sneak peek for the novel I'm writing? I only have the preface done and around 7 long paragraphs for the first chapter so, I'll probably only post the preface.

The title I have at the moment for the book is called. 'A Chance at Love'

Preface

They say to never judge a book by its cover. What they should say is – never judge a person by how they look or how they don't.

I am surrounded by people who do this daily, from new people they meet to any old acquaintances they see after a few years. For some people it's all about the face, the body, the image. It means everything to them.

But what they don't know is that the person behind the face is more beautiful – their personality, their soul; that's what really matters.

Despite what people think about me and who they think I am. I'm one of those few people who care more about what's on the inside then what's on the outside. Because of this, some people choose to call me crazy, insane. I for one agree with them. It is crazy to fall in love with someone for who they are inside and not for what they look like or for how much money is within their grasp. It is rare, but prior to what people think; it does happen.

The people who only go after others for what they have are usually just insecure and they aren't fulfilled for very long. It's just a quick fix, a temporary fling. Something or someone to help pass the time until they are able to find that someone special to fill that hole in their heart.

The question is, how are these people going to reach their destination if they only stop at desire? I honestly don't know how they are able to do this to themselves and others. I suppose this proves that I am just one of those individuals who think differently from everyone else. That I'm not as vain as everyone seems to be nowadays.

But even if that is the case, I did something that no one would have expected me to do. I didn't even believe it myself at first. I was completely bewildered with myself.

I fell in love.

You're thoughts would be lovely! I would like to see how many people actually like it right now. Because, I'm thinking of changing some things around and whatnot.

ENOUGH RAMBLING FROM MOI!

'Til then.

Lisa


	10. Chapter Eight

Hey so, I'm alive everyone ... before all of you go and shoot me .. Yes this is an actual chapter. I have one school day left and two exams to write then it's summer vacation for me. My aim for the summer is to have at least 15-20 chapters to this story so hopefully I won't be working too much. It's been a while, I haven't updated for six months and I apologize for that. Life's been really hectic with friends, family, school and life - but who's isn't? You don't have what I've been though in that amount of time but things are starting to get better in life.

To anyone who still reads my fanfiction and still review. You guys are great, some of those reviews make my day and I'm going to continue with writing until god knows when. So watch out for me in the real world. I'm working on a few pieces that will get published in the future.

Now without delay, here's the eight chapter to The Pain Within

Ps. I don't own anything but the plot, but perhaps I'll become a great writer like Stephanie some day. (: Enjoy

* * *

_The Pain Within_

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Last time with Bella.

"_I hear the water getting turned on and feel myself getting lowered into something. What's happening to me? I thought why can't I move? _

_Suddenly I feel myself emerge into the water, was it cold water or was it hot? I couldn't tell the difference. "_

_Where am I?_ I thought out loud. What am I doing here? Why am I here? What is this place? My mind was racing a hundred miles an hour non-stop; ideas and thoughts were flying around. Everything seemed to be pitch black. Could be that I finally died? That I no longer have to suffer Aiden and Charlie's wrath? Do I cease to exist?

I tried to open my eyes, I honestly did and when I finally was able too. I didn't recognize where I was. The room I was in, it was basically black. But there would be random spots where the sun was shinning; there seemed to be boxes and mirrors surrounding me. A television stand was placed in the far left of the room, not too far from me.

I decided to advance towards one of the mirrors; to see if I could catch the reflection of someone or something – to help me figure out where I was. When I reached the mirror, I saw my own reflection. Or at least, it looked like me – but I couldn't be sure. This person, she had hair that was similar to mine – it was a long, wavy mahogany colored hair. She had a heart shaped face with prominent cheekbones and full lips. The more I critiqued and stared, the more I wanted to know. Her outfit was much better than mine by far. This wasn't a surprise, everyone dressed better then I did. But, this mysterious person who was looking at me was wearing dark faded tight skinny jeans, black sleeveless v-neck top that hugged her figure. Who was she? Why do I see her instead of my own reflection? Was the darkness playing tricks on me? Was the person I just saw, a figment of my imagination – the girl I wish I was? The one I wished everyone saw me as? I didn't know what was going on and I was starting to panic. I start to breathe faster and faster, it was if I was hyperventilating like a madman.

Suddenly, I felt myself getting pulled away from the mirror. Something was pulling me to the other end of the room; it was as if an invisible magnetic force was causing this pull. Without knowing was happened I was getting pulled closer and closer to the wall, I tried to move myself forward so I wouldn't end up smashing into the wall. I thought I was a goner and that I going to smash into the wall and break whatever bones I have left – but I didn't. I went through the wall.

Then, I felt myself falling. It seemed as if I was plummeting from the sky, a weird feeling it was. Unexpectedly, I started gasping for air and whenever I open my mouth only water would come in. I thought about it and made a connection, could it be that I never left Charlie's? I knew I couldn't have gone anywhere. Billy and his son Jacob came over for dinner. I was washing the dishes when someone scared me by putting their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and unexpectedly dropped the plate on my foot. I faintly remember the smell of blood, I must have fainted. But how did I end up here? Breathing in water?

I tried to sit up and when I did, water started to spew from my mouth. I kept on coughing and choking on the water I had swallowed. When the water was finally gone, I tried to focusing on where I was.

I try to pull myself up from whatever I was placed in. After several attempts, I was successful. I slowly made my way out of the unknown object and started to walk across a flat surface. I placed my hands around me, trying to find my way around. When I finally found something helpful, I fell. My clumsiness had to go into effect now didn't it? I pulled myself up slowly, not trusting my balance and found that helpful thing once again.

It turned out to be a light switch. I flicked it on and check my surroundings.

I was in the bathroom at Charlie's, and it seemed to be that I was placed in the bathtub filled with water. But, there was something else in the tub that caught my attention. It was blood, my blood.

I knew that if I didn't leave the bathroom that I would become extremely close to fainting again. Not caring about my drenched clothes – I open the door to the bathroom and walked out. I could hear people talking downstairs so I made my way to my room to change into dry clothes.

I searched my room for a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt, along with my bra and underwear; once I had found them I tore off my wet, blood stained clothes. I quickly changed into my sweats and long sleeved shirt. I walked over to my bed and sat down.

I let go of everything and just sat there; I was in my own world until I heard footsteps approaching my door. I didn't know who it was, but I didn't do anything about it – there was nothing more me to do. I was sure that nothing worse could happen now – I was already so close to death or what I thought death was, so what's the worst that could happen?

The door to my bedroom opens and the sound of the footsteps were getting louder and louder with each passing second. I then hear a nasally laughing sound and some movement on my bed.

"You're alive are you Bella?" the stranger asks

I didn't answer the mysterious person because I was quite content with where I was. I was in my own world – in a world that nothing horrible happened. A world where there was no Aiden or Charlie; a world of my own.

I suppose the stranger was getting agitated with me because I wasn't answering; because I felt him or her slap me across the face while calling me a worthless bitch. Not reacting made this person even madder because I felt myself getting picked up and thrown somewhere. I could feel the air around me, pushing me towards whatever I was thrown at.

I smiled to myself and finally opened my eyes. I was face to face with the stranger who has been trying to get my attention for the past five minutes. As it turns out, it was Aiden.

"Are you in pain yet my dear Bella?" he sneered

I look at him with a confused expression and my eyebrows raised. He knelt down to my level and twisted my head so I could see the blood slowly staining my sweatpants. As it turns out; when he had thrown me in the air – I had landed next to my desk and the lamp had fell down onto my leg.

I didn't answer him again and it only fueled his anger even more. He repositioned my head so it was aligned with his. He brought his mouth to my ear and hissed a bunch of profanities along with calling me weak.

I flinched and he pulled back with a smug smile slowly appearing on his face. He was glad I was finally reacting to him – why wouldn't he be? He does whatever he pleases and gets away with it. While I get in trouble for the smallest things possible, which isn't fair to say the least – but when has my life been fair?

Aiden took a broken piece of the lamp that laid by my leg and brought it to my shirt slowly. I knew what was going to happen, and I wouldn't able to stop him; I never could.

"This isn't going to hurt a bit Bella; that is if you corporate – and if you don't. Then it will be painful" he said slowly in a husky voice, while cutting my long-sleeved shirt open.

He rips open my long-sleeved shirt once he finished cutting it. He brought his hand to my bra and stared at my breasts before he brought his rough hands over them. I moved my body, trying to get away from his hands; I didn't like the feeling of them on my body. "No," I cried as I tried to wrench away

Aiden removed his hands from my breast and brought them towards my face. He held my face in his hands with an incredible strength.

"I told you to **corporate**!" he sneered as he slapped me

The right side of my face was throbbing immensely. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't let him get away with it again – not this time. He almost drowned me; he rapes me each day practically. I couldn't go on living like this.

I let out a cry as Aiden pulls down my pants and runs his hands up each side of my leg. He slowly brought his hands up to my face and started to whisper a bunch of things. I didn't hear what he had said because I was trying to numb myself so I wouldn't feel anything later on.

"You're so beautiful Bella." Aiden whispered in my ear.

I just laid there motionless, hoping that it would be over soon. But I knew that he was far from done. My body was aching all over, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Aiden was getting tired of me not responding I think, because it was then where he ripped my bra off forcefully. He then lowered himself to the lower half of my body and ripped off my underwear with his teeth.

"You must feel something Bella. I know you enjoy this, you want it. You need it, you crave it." Aiden laughed at me

At this point, I had nothing on; he had taken everything off and I had yet to stop him. I couldn't he was too powerful.

Aiden walked over to my closet and took out a box, the box itself was plain but I haven't seen it before. He walks over to me and pulls down his jeans and boxers. His erection hits me right in the face. I move my head in disgust but before I knew it. Aiden had my head in his hand.

"Suck it." He demanded

I let out a whimper and shook my head slowly. Aiden got angry and grasped my head into his hands. He bent his head down towards mine and whispered in my ear. "_You will please me Bella, or so help you god._"

He then let go of my face and moved closer to me. His placed his penis on my lips and inched himself forward, trying to pry my lips open but I wouldn't budge.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face slowly and I just sat there, staring Aiden. I wouldn't do it. I don't care what he ends up doing to me. There's nothing else that he could submit me to. I've been through so much with him. It doesn't even matter anymore.

He let out a loud sigh and moved away from me; leaving me naked on the ground as he walks over to the box and picks it up. He made his way back to me and opened the box. Aiden opened the box and pulled out a bunch of rope and wrapped it around his hands.

At this point I was terrified; I had no idea what he was going to do. Was he going to kill me and go back to screwing Jessica?

_Please God, have mercy on me_. I thought to myself before Aiden brought me over to my bed. He tied my arms above my head with the rope tightly and he then went to go tie my legs to the sides of my bed.

This is so sick and wrong, what can I do? How am I going to make it through school tomorrow?

I let out a shriek when he took out a roll of duct tape from the plain box and ripped off a piece.

"This is for your own good Bella, as well as mine." Aiden said as he advanced towards me with the piece of tape in his hand.

When he placed the tape on my mouth, that's when I started struggling. I had no idea what he was going to do to me. Was he going to rape me then kill me? Or was he going to have some twisted fun then just leave me here to rot?

I shut my eyes when I see him climbing on top of me. I wished for it to be over with so I could just try and forget if it was possible at all.

Aiden starts running his hands up and down my body roughly, making me wince each second because of the amount of strength he's using. Aiden pries open my legs with his knees and settles himself between them. He takes his hand and begins to massage my breast, hoping that it would turn me on.

I was debating on if I should struggle or if I should let him have his way with me then leave me alone. I decided on the second one, I mean what happens if I do struggle? He'll think something else from it and I don't want that.

Aiden had progressed to positioning himself above me, on the verge of entering me. So many different thoughts were swarming my mind. From what happened earlier to Edward.

I'm not sure how my near death experience and Edward were related but somehow my thoughts ended up on him. There's something about Edward that draws me to him, I'm not sure what it is but I want to find out what and why if possible.

Aiden had entered me just as my thoughts fell on Edward. I wondered what he was doing, I wanted to learn about him, I wanted to get to know him.

Aiden started to thrust even faster, putting all of his weight on me and I let out a cry of pain. He started to moan my name in pleasure and I wanted him to stop.

Suddenly I hear someone knocking on the front door.

"Bella? Are you there? Bella?" a voice echoed

* * *

**Hmmh, yet another cliffy for you guys. I decided to finally upload/update this story. I'm off to work now and when I come home. I expect a large amount of review! I have over 250 alerts so (:**

Haha, kidding. You should review if you want too. I won't force you too. Any ideas you guys have or critic I would love to hear. This chapter was poorly done so please excuse all of the grammar and spelling errors within this chapter. The next chapter will be top notch! And should be out by the end of the month hopefully. But I have a math exam and my birthday coming up so, don't hold your breath completely. The ninth chapter will be out by the second week of July at the LATEST.

Thanks for reading, and review if you want to!

unworthy love, aka Lisa.

* * *


	11. Chapter Nine

A quick update, it's not that long but it gives you some insight on the mysterious person knocking at Bella's door from the last chapter. It doesn't clearly state who it is, but if you're smart enough you'll figure out who. I did do a fairly good job of hiding the character but good luck. I should be able to write a page or two to the next chapter within the next few days. But I have two exams to study for!

Still don't own Twilight

* * *

_The Pain Within_

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Third Person Point of View:

I was walking around the city of Forks in the mist of the rain to clear my thoughts. The thoughts that plagued my mind were so farfetched and abnormal; I didn't know what to think anymore. Why was everything so different now? Just months ago everything in life was great for me and everyone else until things started to take a turn for the worse.

I can't believe I've put myself through all of this and her through this. I have to tell her, I have to tell her what's going on. The world needs to know what's going on with Aiden and Bella because no one deserves to go through that. No one does despite the feelings I have for her.

Who knew that walking in the rain could help me clear my thoughts? I am however not excited to go get changed again but I have to because my clothes are plastered to me now.

I shook it off and decided to go tell someone about Bella now then I would go see her myself. I took out my phone and quickly dialed a number I only dreamed of dialing.

_Ring-ring-ring _"Hello?" the voice asked

I disguised my voice before I talked. "Hello, you don't know me but you have to listen to me very well. Isabella Swan is a victim of abuse and rape – which is caused by her boyfriend. Her father knows about it and does nothing about it; in fact he joins in on it occasionally. You have to do something to stop it please. I don't know who else to turn too. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone on Edward Cullen and hoped that he was able to do something about this, maybe he wasn't. But at least someone else knew about it and could do something eventually.

I decided to face my demons and go to Bella's house and try to stop it myself.

Ten minutes later I arrived at her house, I knew she was home and where the key was, everyone knew where the key to the Swan's house was. I decided to knock instead.

"Bella? Are you there? Bella?" my voice echoed.

I knew she was there, her truck was to the right of me and I could hear Aiden inside. If Aiden was inside, then Bella was too.

"Bella?! I know you're in there, open the door! Please Bella, please open the door! This is important." I begged

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

You guys have been great with the reviews, alerts and favorites. Keep it up! I know you guys can review more and I want to reach 300 or more before my next update. So that goes for the eight chapter and the ninth chapter. Review ! (:

Thanks for the support and if you can guess who the person is correctly. I will acknowledge it and give you a sneak peak to the next chapter. So start guesssing !

unworthy love


	12. Chapter Nine Point Three

To all you readers, I'm sorry to say this. But this story will be on hiatus until further notice. I'm in one of my most important years of high school and the expectations my teachers have are quite high. They are indeed high end, university bound teachers and I should even be in their classes but I am. So I have a lot of standards to live up to. Another reason why I won't be updating is because of my other two novels I'm working on. Not anything for fanfiction of course, but something for the real world. I'm working on A Change of Pace (which if you go to my profile you will see the un-edited preface) and Undeniable Truth is my newest project. I hope you guys aren't completely mad at me, but you probably are since I don't update in ages.  
Sorry again and I'm mostly sorry to those readers who wanted me to continue. One day I will continue and finish this story. I have great ideas for it. Just no time to write it. 

But, on another note, if any of you readers want to continue on with this story and maybe put your own thoughts into it. Make a review, send me a message and we'll see how it ends up!

Eternally sorry,

unworthy love


	13. SURPRISE !

Guess what everyone!

I've gotten a few offers from some fellow readers and writers who want to either take over the story or co-write with me. At the moment I have decided to co-write with Tvnut wants her Edward Cullen. I have exams in two weeks but this week after practices and whatnot. I'm going to sit down and re-read what I wrote in the past. I realized how much I've been neglecting this story but I'm going to try and change that since I now have someone helping me.

If you guys have any ideas whatsoever with the next chapter. I'm going to try and have that out by the time exams finish. I can't promise anything beforehand, but I can promise you that I'm back and ready to write!

I want to thank you guys for still supporting me. Since I stopped writing and posting for this story, I still have gotten numerous reviews, favorite story, favorite author and story/author alerts.

Let's make this story a great one, there are so many on fanfiction now it's unbelievable - it's hard to find a decent one to read. Hopefully I can make my story one that you'll recommend everyone to read.

Cheers !

unworthy love


End file.
